Upper East Side meets Twilight
by Ef0818HaleCullen
Summary: Its a gossip girl and twilight crossover. 16 years after Nessie is born the Cullens decide to move to Manhattan. Rated M for language and brief sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Gossip girl/Twilight Crossover

**Ah. My two favorite things in a story. I know there are many Gossip girl and Twilight crossovers but I wanted to do my own. Please Review and tell me if you'll like me to continue. I'll try to make it in every characters POV. With gossip girl It'll be harder. Im very fond of Blair and it's easier to do a story on her POV but its easier for me with the Twilight characters.**

_CHAPTER 1_

_Gossip girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite. _

_Front story on my page: There's a new family willing to shake things up on the Upper East Side. Name: Cullen. Four gorgeous girls and four gorgeous guys attending Constance Billard and St. Judes. As for the parents can you help me say HOT! Careful S, a blonde bombshell is the most potential threat to take your place, watch for D, while you're at it._

_Xoxo_

_Gossip girl_

(1 day before)

Ren POV

"Why New York?" I asked Aunt Rosalie while she helped me pack my stuff.

"Esme apparently found this beautiful penthouse and wanted to move, and Alice said that it was going to be the rainiest season in the history of NY; blame global warming I guess". She told me. Rosalie was my favorite aunt, and of course not that I cared showing it; she usually told me what I wanted to know. There was a knock on the door. Aunt Rose wrinkled her nose.

"Ugh, ew…Who invited the mutt?" Rosalie asked bitterly. I didn't mind Aunt Rosalie's dislike for Jacob, all I cared about was him and me.

"I invited myself thank you very much" Jacob answered and I snickered.

"Aunt Rose, you know he's my husband now and…"

"I know" she interrupted me "I'm _almost_ getting used to the smell. I'll leave you guys alone you're all set now" she kissed my forehead and dashed out of the room gracefully.

"Hey sweetie" Jacob said as he approached me and kissed my cheek. I wrapped my arms around his waist and placed my cheek on his chest. "Ready for NY?" He asked.

"Nope" I made a pop sound at the p. He laughed his wolfy laughter I adored.

"I won't be that bad, I'm coming with you remember?"

"That's what she said!" I heard Uncle Emmett yell from downstairs. My mom growled at Emmett.

Jacob chuckled. "Good one" he said. Emmett laughed.

"Yeah I guess it won't be that bad with you there". I smiled and kissed him slowly. He kissed me back the same way running his hands down my back.

"Ehem…" My mom cleared her throat at the door. Sheez, understand that I'm married! I sighed. "Time to go honey" she said.

"Ok" Jacob and I said at the same time. Mom smiled and left. Jacob pecked my lips and grabbed both of our bags, grabbed my hand and pulled me downstairs.

R POV

"Emmett…" I giggled as he kissed my neck. "Time to go baby"

"Never stopped us before, they all can wait an hour…or two" he was beyond luscious and so was I.

"As much as I hate bursting your sex bubble, we have to go" Emmett sighed and nodded. He grabbed our bags and we went downstairs.

"Everyone ready?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah!" We all said at the same time.

"Let's go then" Esme said.

We were all downstairs but I couldn't help to notice the frown in Bella's face.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. My aversion towards her had vanished since the day Renesmee came into our lives.

"Nessie and Jacob" she said.

"I see" I laughed. "They're married Bells, there's really nothing you can do about it"

"I know, exactly my point" she grinned mockingly. I laughed again.

"Let's GO!" Alice yelled. Of course she was excited; New York has the widest selection of clothing stores. "So little time, too many stores to visit" Edward and Jacob rolled their eyes. Jasper chuckled and Esme smiled. Bella was shaking her head and so was I.

"Of course" I said. Bella laughed.

"Upper East Side, here we go" Emmett said.

We got into his jeep and headed towards the airport.

(Present)

Bella POV

"It's beautiful Esme" I said as we entered our penthouse. Of course, Alice decided for the most expensive and over proportional one.

"Thank you Bella" she smile and hugged my shoulders. Emmett was already pulling Rosalie upstairs.

"Incredible" Edward shook his head "You couldn't wait one hour"

"Nope" Emmett said and Rosalie giggled. They disappeared from our view and we heard a door being shut.

Jasper sighed "Of course" he said and we all laughed. Renesmee had grabbed a bagel that was on the table and Jacob was helping himself with a croissant. Alice was dancing around the living room appreciating the furniture and artwork. Edward was looking at me. After 16 years of marriage he still looked at me the same way. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. We heard a moan from upstairs and Jacob quickly covered Nessie's ears. I frowned.

"Keep it down!" Edward yelled. We all laughed. Carlisle shook his head.

"It's all Emmett's fault" he said.

"I can't agree to that" Edward said. "Rosalie is as sexually charged as Emmett" Renesmee frowned.

"Enough with the sex talk!" she demanded and we laughed. Alice flew in the room.

"Who's in for some shopping?" she said and quickly looked at me. I shook my head.

"Absolutely not" I said. Another much louder moan was heard from upstairs. "Actually, thinking about it, let's give them some alone time. We should all go"

Everyone nodded at the same time.

"Yay!" Alice jumped up and down excitedly. Carlisle chuckled and Esme giggled. We got in the elevator and left Rose and Emmett alone.

Edward POV

I grabbed Bella's hand when we rode the elevator. I love her beyond words, she is everything to me. I couldn't live without her. We stopped on our tracks outside when we saw all our cars parked in a line. I looked at Carlisle.

"Yes" he chuckled. "I had them all delivered by plane; I guessed Rosalie would like to drive her car as well as Alice. You wouldn't like to go on foot" Alice smiled and ran to her car. Carlisle threw the keys towards her.

"It's not my car keys" she frowned. She beeped them and my Volvo opened. Alice sighed.

"Let's give it a day, see what these people drive and then we'll see" Esme said. Bella was frowning as she looked at her Ferrari. I kissed her cheek and she smiled. I smiled back at her. We got in my Volvo and I drove towards some clothing store named Barney's.

Of Course when we arrived Alice almost ran inhumanly towards the clothes. Jasper chuckled and followed her inside. The rest of us rolled our eyes.

"Mom, dad" Renesmee said. "Can Jacob and I go to the park and hang out for a while?" she asked.

"You know you don't have to ask darling". I said. She smiled and pulled Jacob towards the park. Bella shook her head and I grinned.

We went inside the clothing store. Alice was already trying on dresses. Jasper was leaning near the changing room waiting for her to come out. Carlisle and Esme where no were to be seen, they probably went to shop for something else.

_Fabulous. This looks perfect, I wonder if Bella would like to try it on._ Alice thought. I chuckled.

"What's funny?" Bella asked smiling.

"Just wait" I said.

"Bella!" Alice yelled. "Come try this on"

"You!" Bella told me "You didn't warn me at all!"

I chuckled. "Just try it on love, you will look amazing on it trust me" I smiled and winked at her. She covered her face and went into the change room. That left Jasper and I alone.

"Want to look for some ties?" He asked. I laughed.

"Sure, why not?" I said.

Jacob POV

I sat with Nessie on one of the many benches in the park. She snuggled into me and nuzzled her face near my neck. I smiled. I love Nessie beyond words. I know I imprinted on her but I can't picture myself with anyone else. She's the love of my existence.

"I love you" She said and pecked my neck.

"I know" I grinned "As I love you" I got that from Edward. As hard as it is to admit it, that bloodsucker became one of my closest friends these past years. I pulled her on my lap and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I couldn't help it and I kissed her hungrily.

She smiled and kissed me back placing her hand on the back of my neck.

"It's a little too public don't you think?" she laughed. Damn I adore her laugh. I grinned.

"If people can't handle it they are free to leave" I laughed. She pulled away and rested her forehead on mine. I looked into her eyes.

"You know what sucks?" she asked me.

"What sucks?" I asked her.

"Not enough alone time" she grinned. I guffawed.

"I agree"

"I don't know how Rosalie and Emmett can do it. I mean, it's their family downstairs for crying out loud" she frowned.

"I guess that with the years you get over the shyness". She smiled and snuggled into me again.

**A/N: Do i continue? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_Gossip girl here. It's the first day of senior year. Nobody has seen the mysterious Cullens yet, but today will be the day. I hope there's scandal. I'll give you the 411 on this oddly extended family. Have fun._

_XOXO_

_Gossip girl._

Blair POV

"Miss Blair. Up you go. School time" Dorota told me as she placed my breakfast on my bed.

I sat up and began eating my breakfast. My cellphone beeped. I quickly grabbed it and read it. Gossip girl, of course.

"Dorota, have you found out anything about this Cullen family?" I asked her.

"Yes Ms. Blair. They all very rich and live in hotel. Penthouse, I think it was. 8 kids plus the 2 parents fostered all of them. Mom and dad can't have kids".

"Wow. Eight?" I laughed. "Well, I hope they're not a shame to the Upper East Side, and that neither of them get on my nerves, or else…" I smiled.

"Eat breakfast Ms. Blair, you have a long day today". I nodded and ate my breakfast. I was oddly exited to see how this family was. I bet they were ugly. I laughed internally.

Rosalie POV

We were all downstairs dressed in the hideous uniform.

"Explain again why we have to wear this" Emmett said as he frowned and looked at his tie.

"Since it's a private school it has a dressing code. They won't allow you in if you don't follow the uniform" Carlisle told him. Actually Emmett looked sexy on the uniform, something that was odd considering the fabric. Bella walked down the stairs with Edward on her side. Jacob and Renesmee were eating pancakes.

"I got to give it to you Blondie, these are good" The mutt said as he ate more of the plate.

"Humph, whatever" I said.

"No really Aunt Rose, they're amazing, better than dad's actually" Nessie said and I smiled.

"Well, thank you" I told her.

"You're going to hurt your dad's feelings Nessie. I thought you like my pancakes love" Edward said.

"Yeah, but Rosalie's are better"

I laughed and Edward shook his head. Bella stopped and looked at me up and down. I frowned. Jasper chuckled.

"How did you do _that?"_ she said pointing at my outfit. I frowned again.

"I just put the uniform on" I told her confused.

"Bells don't let it surprise you; it's Rosalie you're talking about. As hard as it is to admit it, she looks good in everything she wears" Alice said. Bella laughed. I smiled. Edward shook his head and Renesmee nodded. Of course I looked good in everything I wear. I laughed internally. It's like trying to teach a cat a trick, impossible. Edward rolled his eyes. _Well, stop reading my mind. _I said and he turned to Bella.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Bella said.

"Everyone has the story clear?" Esme asked.

"Yes" we all said at the same time.

"Ok then. You're free to go" Carlisle said.

We were already getting up when Esme addressed us.

"Guys, remember to keep a low profile. That goes especially for Rosalie and Emmett. Give it at least 3 days ok?"

We sighed. "Fine" We all got in the elevator and left.

We went to the garage and got into our respective cars. Emmett and I got inside my BMW, Edward and Bella got in Bella's Ferrari, Alice and Jasper in Alice's Porsche, and Jacob and Renesmee got inside Edward's Vanquish. He had given it to Renesmee a few months ago.

"We can finally drive our cars to school!" Alice shouted. We all laughed. It was annoying to take Edward's Volvo and we finally were able to show our cars since apparently this place was full of rich kids.

Renesmee POV

"How long is it to arrive there?" I asked Jake.

"About 10 minutes at normal speed why?" Jacob asked.

I bit my lip. He's your husband, just ask! "Mind pulling over for a few minutes?"

Jake chuckled. "For what?" I bit my lip again. It was hard to come up with a way to seduce Jacob; I was a little shy on that part.

"Guess" I said and leaned over to kiss his neck. His eyes widened.

"Here? Now?" He asked.

"Yes" I said.

Jacob POV

I couldn't help but grin at her proposal. She was my wife and I had the right, Bella and Edward couldn't say anything about it. I quickly pulled over and Nessie smiled. Rosalie and Emmett passed our car and I saw Blondie raise an eyebrow. Emmett guffawed. Before I could say anything Renesmee was on top of me. I kissed her lips fiercely and she kissed me back just as eagerly. This day was going to be great.

Edward POV

"Where are Nessie and Jacob?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering the same thing" I said.

We could hear ourselves from our cars. Alice bit her lip and Rosalie looked at Emmett. Jasper was as confused as I was. I read Rosalie's mind and frowned quickly. Bella and I were trying to give them as much space as they needed, but it was my daughter in the car with Jacob. I sighed because there was nothing I could do about it. She was married.

"What?" Bella asked me.

"It looks like Nessie inherited Rosalie's sexual appetite" Bella frowned as soon as I said that. Rosalie grinned.

"Hell yeah" Emmett said; of course. I rolled my eyes.

Blair POV

"So yeah, Dan is amazing" Serena said. I was tired of Dan; it was all Dan, Dan, Dan. What about me? I missed my best friend.

"Uh huh" I said. My cellphone beeped at the same time as Serena's.

_Gossip girl here. Guess what._

_Spotted: A BMW M3, A Porsche 911 Turbo, a Ferrari f430, and an Aston Martin Vanquish speeding towards the walls of Constance and St. Judes. Wonder if this is the new family. I'll keep you informed. _

_XOXO_

_Gossip girl_

"If they really are the Cullen's why can't they take limos?" I asked.

"Maybe they like to drive and their parents allow them, unlike some parents of ours" Serena rolled her eyes. I grinned. I didn't like to drive at all, I prefer to be driven and people following my commands.

"Yeah, I guess. It's not like people are going to pay attention to them. They're new, outsiders. Besides it's not like I'm gonna let them into my group" I rolled my eyes. Serena shook her head.

"What if they're really nice?" Serena asked.

"Exactly my point." Before I could go on the 4 cars pulled over at the parking lot. 8 people came out, two by two.

"Wow" Penelope said as she moved towards me.

"Who are they?" Serena asked.

Nelly Yuki came running towards us. "The Cullens!" She yelled.

"My, my. Who are those gorgeous girls coming out of those cars?"

I looked at them. I had to admit they were the most beautiful people I've ever seen in my entire life. The first one I took notice of was a tall blonde one. She came out of the BMW; she was even prettier than Serena! How was that possible! I frowned. Beside her walked a tall muscular hot guy. I bit my lip. Choice number 1. I took notice of a tiny girl coming out of the Porsche. Her hair was spiky but it looked amazing on her. She was also extremely beautiful. Next to her was a tall honey blonde guy. He wasn't as buff as the other one but he was sure sexy. Choice number 2. Out of the Aston Martin a bronzed curly haired girl came out. Damn, why did all of them have to be so beautiful? Next to her was an extremely tall guy; like 6'7 or something. He looked Indian, but he was very muscular and hot! Choice 3. The last car, the Ferrari, pulled over. A brunette girl with long hair, who was also extremely beautiful came out of the car. I sighed. Great all of them were good looking. When I turned my attention to the last person, he was the most gorgeous man I've ever seen in my entire life. He had bronze hair, he was tall, and I could tell he had an amazing body. His face was perfection.

"…Edward" Nelly finished.

"Wait, start again. I didn't listen" I told her and she started again.

Rosalie POV

"Ok let me start again" we all heard a girl say.

"Hold on" Emmett said. "Lets hear them"

We leaned on our cars and listened to what they were going to say.

"The blonde girl is Rosalie. The big, muscular guy is Emmett. The little dark haired girl is Alice. The honey blonde guy is Jasper. The curly haired girl is Renesmee. The extremely tall guy is Jacob. The brunette girl is Isabella, and the bronze haired guy is Edward" the girl said. I was impressed to how fast gossip traveled around here.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'll try to upload as fast as I can. Here is chapter 3. Enjoy and please Review.**

Chapter 3

Ed POV

We walked towards the office to get our schedule. As always people were staring at us. Rosalie was thrilled beyond words over the guys…and girls who lusted over her. I rolled my eyes. Emmett opened the door of the office hard enough to cause people to stare even more.

"Great Emmett" Bella said. Emmett chuckled.

We headed towards the woman sitting behind the desk. To my surprise it was Renesmee who spoke first.

"Hello, we are the Cullens and we are here for our schedule"

"Oh yes" She ducked under the table and handed us our schedule without looking up. "Everything is set. This year we are mixing both senior classes together, boys with girls. I hope you en…joy…your…" she was stroked beyond words when she looked up. "Ah…" She was staring lustfully at Emmett. Rosalie was about to growl but Jasper managed to calm her down.

"Thank you" Rosalie hissed at the woman and we all left the office.

A POV

I shook my head. "Rose chill" I told her.

"Did you see the lust in her eyes, that woman is like 45 for crying out loud!" Rose snapped at me.

"And you're almost 100" I muttered. Nessie laughed. Bella shook her head.

"Leave Rosalie alone for God' sake. I know her pain" Bella said. Rosalie turned to look at her.

"Thanks" she said. Bella smiled. I knew her pain too. If I lost control over every girl that lusted over Jasper, more than half of Constance Billard would be dead by now.

"You know her pain?" Edward frowned and looked at her, pretending to ignore my thoughts. She laughed.

"Well, all the girls are drooling over you too. You have to be thankful I can control my temper now" She grinned and I laughed.

"True" I said.

A blonde girl was suddenly coming towards us.

Rosalie POV

"Hi!" She squealed. "Im Serena van der Woodsen, you guys must be the Cullens right?" I got to give it to her. The girl knew how to dress. The heels she was wearing were Manolo's, my favorite. Her hair was loose and arranged almost perfectly; of course not as perfect as mine. She could pull of the uniform, but I looked better.

"Yeah" Alice said. "I'm Alice, this is Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Jacob, Renesmee or Nessie, Bella, and Rosalie" Everyone shook her hand…When in Rome. I sighed and shook her hand.

S POV

I looked at all of them. That guy Edward was gorgeous beyond words. Wait…I'm with Dan now. I turned to look at the girls. The Rosalie chick was stunning. She was literally the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Bella, Alice, and Nessie were stunning as well. If I didn't have Dan I would definitely make a move on one of them.

"So are you enjoying Manhattan?" I asked them.

"Yeah! It's great. The stores are simply amazing" Alice said. I had to agree with her.

"You like to shop?" I asked smiling.

"She could shop all day if she had enough time" Bella said and I laughed.

"Serena" I turned around. Dan, I smiled.

"Hey Dan" I hugged him and pecked his lips. "This is Alice, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and Jacob"

"Hi" he said and shook hands with everyone. "Nice to meet you"

"Likewise" Edward said politely. His voice was so soft and…sexy. No, wait Dan, think of Dan. I had to act fast before I did something I regret.

"You guys should give me a call sometime. Maybe we could hang out" I told them.

"Sure" Alice said. "Here's my number" She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down her number in the most perfect handwriting.

"Thanks. I'll catch you later" I smiled and left.

Chuck POV

"Well, well Nathaniel. Have you taken a look at the new chicks" I asked him.

"No, I haven't seen them" He snickered. "Why?"

"Let's just say that I'd love to have all four of them on me" Nate frowned and shook his head.

"And I wonder why you're my best friend still" Nate laughed and kept on walking.

"I've got biology. Catch you later man" he said and left. I kept walking. I saw Blair talking to her minions by the cafeteria. Damn I miss the feeling of her body against me…

"Ow…" I said. "Shit" I had bumped into someone. She didn't seem to have moved at all by the crash. When I got up I was face to face with her.

"Oh well hello there" I told her. It was the blonde bombshell that had caught my attention in the parking lot. "I'm Chuck, Chuck Bass" I smiled at her and offered my hand.

"Mhm. Rosalie Hale…Cullen" she said and just stared at my hand. Feisty, I liked that.

"Has anyone showed you around campus yet?"

"No" she snapped at me.

"I like feisty girls you know?" I told her seductively. She frowned apparently in disgust.

"Ew" she said plainly and turned her head and walked to her first class apparently. She was going to play hard to get. Of course in the end I will have her. I smiled and made my way to English.

Jenny POV

"No Eric, I told you it was number 3 not 4" I told Serena's brother and my best friend Eric as I made my way towards my first class.

"Fine. I still think it was 4 though" I rolled my eyes at his answer. Our phones beeped at the same time.

_Gossip girl here,_

_I promised you the 411 on the Cullens. Well here it is. The exquisite blonde is Rosalie, twins with the other exquisite and sexy blonde Jasper. The yummiest guy of all is Edward; the bronzed hair chiseled. Can you say perfection? Emmett is the muscular sexy one. I bet he's a bomb in the sack. Alice is the little pixie girl, Renesmee (Can you say weird name) is the curly bronzed hair is the brunette one and Jacob is the huge Indian guy. (Fantasies girls?). Get your lip gloss ready girls, and guys prepare for the hunt 'because we've got a wide selection of sexy newcomers at our schools._

_Enjoy_

_XOXO _

_Gossip Girl_

I laughed and Eric shook his head.

"Poor people, it's only their first day in school and gossip girl already has them on the spot" Eric said.

"She's an unstoppable force" I said mockingly. Eric laughed.

"Well, I'll see you at lunch, got to go. Bye" He sped towards his building and waved. I waved back. Gossip girl didn't post any pictures of the new kids. I wonder how they look like. I didn't watch my step and tripped on one of the stairs. My books fell to the floor.

"Great" I muttered. Out of nowhere there was someone helping me pick up my books. "Thanks" I said.

"You're welcome" I looked up. It was a curly bronzed hair girl. She was extremely beautiful.

"I'm Jenny" I told her.

"Nessie Cullen" she said.

"Oh so you're one of the Cullens" she frowned at that.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Gossip girl"

"Who?"

"You don't know who gossip girl is?" I asked amused.

"Nope" she said.

"Well, she's an anonymous blogger who posts rumors about everyone in Constance and St. Judes. Some other schools too but it seems like she focuses on only those two"

"Gossip? Great" She said sarcastically. "Have you been on it before?"

"Yeah, multiple times". I laughed and she laughed along with me. "She's usually up to no good"

"And nobody knows who she is?"

"No, no one" I answered seriously.

"Wow" she said amazed. "How old are you by the way?"

"I'm 16" I said. "You?"

"17" she told me.

"You're a Senior?"

"No, junior. With Jacob my h…brother".

"Cool" she was really nice. I expected them to be superficial and all, but she was genuinely a good person. The bell rang.

"Oh shoot got to go" she said.

"I hope to catch you later" I yelled after her.

"Sure!" She yelled back and ran towards her class.

Em POV

I sat in history class bored beyond description. Nothing was new. History was always the same.

"Because it is our first day, we will be doing a work in pairs. Since Emmett Cullen is new here I would like to pair him up with my best student. Blair" the teacher said. "Be a dear and go sit next to Emmett please". The Blair girl got up and sat next to me. She looked at me up and down. I saw the recognizable lust in her eyes. I laughed internally; keep dreaming, Rose will rip your head off in a second so don't even try.

"Hi" she said. "I'm Blair" she offered her hand and I shook it once.

"Emmett" I said boringly.

Blair POV

Oh my dear lord he was hot. I just want to rip his shirt off to see what's underneath it. He pulled off the uniform to perfection. I loved the history teacher right now for pairing me up with him.

"So do you like the school?" Shoot, I should've come up with something cleverer like Do you want to go to the broom closet with me? I shook my head.

" 'S ok" He said.

"Ok?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, I guess"

Wow this guy was very cold but still sexy. I asked the first question that came to my mind.

"Do you have a girlfriend with you, or are you single" Shit. Oh well, whatever at least I'll find out.

"As a matter of fact I do" he smiled at me. "And she's not very patient and won't appreciate your attempts to flirt with me"

How dare he? OMG! I'm Blair Waldorf. NOBODY, ABSOLUTELY NO ONE talks to me that way.

"Excuse me?" I snapped at him

"You heard right" he snapped back. Geez, this guy has to chill. Is it wrong to think he looked hot when he was mad? That girlfriend of his has to go, and I'm the one that's going to make her disappear.

Nate POV

English class was so boring! Ugh, I don't care about anything. I tried my hardest to pay attention but I failed.

"Can anyone tell me 3 books by Nicholas Sparks?" the teacher asked. I yawned. "Yes?" she pointed at someone. Weird, no one answered Ms. Carr's questions.

"The Notebook, Message in a Bottle, and The Choice" a brunette girl I never seen said.

"Correct Isabella" the teacher said. She frowned.

"Just Bella…" she said. I snickered; cute.

"Ok…Bella" Ms. Carr said. "So, moving on"

This girl was beautiful. Don't get me wrong I've seen pretty girls before, but she was stunning. I turned to look at her; the guy sitting next to her glared at me. I frowned and turned my attention to the class again, wondering what I did to that guy.

**A/N: Chapter 4 is uploaded as well. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Heres Ch.4. I'm hoping that youre liking the story so far. It's kind of hard to do a story in every sigle characters perspective. I'm trying to do one in Jasper's POV but he is kind of hard. Enjoy**

Chapter 4

Jacob POV

I made my way towards the cafeteria. Man I was starving, my stomach was growling. I hope this school had good stuff to eat or I will go crazy. I was eager to see Renesmee, we only had the two last periods together and this bothered me. I wanted to be with her in every period if it was possible. I realized this guy had bumped into me and was on the floor.

"Oh sorry" I said and helped him up. "I didn't see you"

"Yeah I bet" he said. "Dan…Humphrey" he said and offered his hand.

"Jacob Black" I said. "Or Cullen" I cleared my throat. It's hard to get used to the last name. "Wait we met before, Serena introduced us".

"Oh yeah right!" He said. "Well nice to bump into you"

"Same here"

"Have you had any time to look around the city?" he asked me.

"Not really. I went to central park the other day, but not more than that".

"Oh cool" He nodded. "Where do you live?"

"Um…I live at a penthouse at the palace hotel". Or something like that.

"Oh I see" he shook his head.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing just figures. Rich" he laughed. I frowned. Of course he didn't know that I wasn't rich at all, all the money was from the Cullens. I laughed.

"I guess" I shrugged.

"Well…Hey if you ever stop by Brooklyn give me a call" he said.

"Sure"

"I'm on the phonebook under Rufus Humphrey" he told me and headed towards the cafeteria.

It was nice to find a guy who wanted to hang out. Don't get me wrong, I was used to hanging out with Edward, Emmett, and Jasper but it'll be nice to have a human friend and get away from the smell. I wrinkled my nose. Dan Humphrey seemed like a nice guy, I'm really considering spending some time with him; maybe Renesmee will like him too. I smiled and entered the cafeteria.

Renesmee POV

"Hey" I told Alice and Jasper as I sat on the steps.

"Hey!" Alice said. Jasper nodded. I took a bite out of my apple.

"Where's Jacob?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know. I think he's getting some food". I said.

"I'm telling you Rose, she was totally into me" I heard Emmett laugh as he made his way towards us.

"Well she better not even dare to make a move on you or else…" Rosalie said and sat next to me.

"Hey guys" Emmett said.

"Who was totally into you?" Alice asked.

"Some chick named Blair Waldorf" Emmett answered. Alice nodded. I saw Jacob walking towards us. He sat next to me as well. Rosalie sighed.

"Hey hun" Jacob said and kissed my cheek. Alice cleared her throat.

"Remember what Esme said"

"Oh yeah" Jacob said. "Sorry"

"Aunt Rose?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"When are you going to get over Jacob, it's been 16 years already"

"Like I said, I'm almost getting used to the smell"

"Give her a break, she's trying her hardest. That I give you Blondie" Jacob said laughing.

"Yeah, whatever" Rosalie said.

"Hey guys" Mom and Dad said as they sat between all of us.

"Having fun in your classes Nessie?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, I met this girl who was really nice…Jenny Humphrey"

"Humphrey?" Jacob interrupted. "I bumped into Dan Humphrey when I was coming over here" he continued as he took a bite out of a sandwich "He was nice too"

"I'm glad you guys met people who were nice to you" Mom said smiling.

"Incoming human" Alice said.

"Excuse me?" a brunette girl with a headband said. "Youre on my steps"

"I don't see your name on it" Rosalie snapped at her.

"They have been my steps since 9th grade so move"

Rosalie laughed and Alice rolled her eyes. Jacob yawned. I noticed that Blair's eyes were fixed on Emmett. Rosalie was trying very hard not to growl at her. Mom and dad were ignoring her and Jasper was concentrating on something else.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Yeah" Emmett began "Blair Waldorf"

"Exactly" she said bitterly. "But, for you I might make an exception" she winked at Emmett.

"Excuse ME now" Rosalie stood up to face her.

Rosalie POV

How dare she flirt with Emmett? "Excuse me now!" I snapped at her and stood up.

She shook her head and snapped her fingers at me.

"Blair whats going on?" the girl from the morning said…Serena I think it was.

"They're in our steps" Blair told her. I was looking at the blonde prepared to snap at her if she said something.

"Blair, there's plenty of space for us to sit. Besides your name is not on the steps" she said. Huh, she was nice. I shrugged.

"Exactly my point" I said.

"Whatever" the Blair girl said and stormed towards another place.

"Sorry" Serena said frowning "Blair can be a little…Blair" She laughed and the rest of my family laughed along with her.

"Yeah, what's up with her?" Jasper; who had remained quiet throughout the fight, said.

"She's Queen of Constance"

"How can you bee queen of a high school?" Bella asked.

"It's a Constance tradition. You become queen in junior year. It's more of a heritage and only really…Bitchy girls make it" she said.

"Well Rose, there's your chance" the mongrel said. I glared at him and sat down. Renesmee giggled and I sighed.

Serena smiled. "Again, I'm sorry. Just lay off her for a while and she'll forget it. I see she kind of has a crush on you" she pointed at Emmett.

"Not a chance" I almost growled the words. Serena raised an eyebrow and I sighed again.

"You're very protective of your brothers?" Serena giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's just say that you should be more afraid of Rosalie than Blair" Renesmee said.

"Haha, really? How so?"

"Well Rose can be a little…feisty, and if you get on her nerves well…tough luck for you" Bella said and I smiled. "Believe me. Firsthand experience" she pointed at herself and I laughed. She laughed along with me.

"I'll make sure to pass the message" Serena laughed, no bitter in her tone. "Well, catch up with you later. Again, sorry"

"No problem" Edward said and we all waved at her.

Blair POV

"That blonde girl get's on my nerves!" I snapped at Penelope as I sat down.

"Oh ouch" Serena said. "I didn't know you felt that way about me Blair" She laughed and I rolled my eyes. "Come on Blair, they seem nice. The blonde girl was nice to me"

"She needs to be taken down!" I said.

"Blair, when are you going to stop the scheming?" Serena told me.

"Never" I said. "When is Nate's party?"

"Day after tomorrow" Hazel said.

"Why?" Nelly asked.

"I'm going to tell Nate to invite them" I smiled mischievously. Serena sighed.

"I'm leaving, Dan is waiting for me" Dan, Dan, Dan, Dan. I sighed. "Don't do anything stupid!" Serena yelled and left. Oh, I wasn't going to do anything stupid, smart and clever would be the correct choice of words. I smiled and began to think of things to embarrass them. I will make an exception for Emmett; I don't want to embarrass his gorgeous face, chiseled abs, and that smile OMG.

**A/N: Continue? Yes or No?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm trying to update as fast as I can. Now that im on summer vacation it'll be much easier. I like how this story is turning out. Here is chapter 5. Please review, your reviews give me inspiration to keep going with the story. XOXO **

Chapter 5

Edward POV

_Let's see how the blonde girl feels when I completely humiliate her at Nate's party._ I read Blair's mind and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked me frowning.

"She has an aversion towards Rosalie and wants to humiliate her at some party" I answered her and turned to look at Rosalie. She shook her head and laughed. Alice went into trance. Her expression was blank and like always we all waited for her vision to finish. She came back to reality.

"What did you see?" Jasper asked. Alice just laughed.

"She won't be able to humiliate Rosalie; quite the contrary actually. Have fun with that Rosalie"

Rosalie smiled and I immediately read her thoughts.

_Created half to rise, and half to fall; Great lord of all things, yet a prey to all; Sole judge of truth, in endless error hurl'd; The glory, jest, and riddle of the world!..._

She was quoting Alexander Pope. She was blocking me!

"You're blocking me!" I growled at her. She smiled and kept quoting every philosopher, thinker, or scientist she could think of. Emmett laughed.

"How is she blocking you?" he asked me.

"Quoting Alexander Pope"

Emmett snickered. "Nice"

Jasper chuckled and Alice grinned. Suddenly I couldn't even read what Rosalie was quoting.

"I can't read you anymore" then it hit me. I turned to look at Bella. She smiled.

"Just in case she slips" she told me and I sighed.

"Thanks Bells" Rose said.

"Anytime"

I tried to read Alice but her thoughts were blocked as well. Bella was using her power on both of them. It really doesn't matter; I just hope Rosalie doesn't expose us. She won't; I know that much.

Serena POV

I made my way towards my next class after spending lunch with Dan. Dan was so sweet, caring, and lovable. I love him. I sighed happily and took my seat. I wasn't paying much attention to what the teacher said but I heard something that made me act quickly.

"Take out a pencil and a sheet of paper and write these questions down. They'll be on your exam" the teacher said. I moved my hand to grab my pencil but failed, I accidentally tossed it to the ground. I bent over to grab it but there was a pale hand in front of me holding the pencil out for me.

"I believe this is yours" Jasper Cullen, the honey haired one told me. I was dazzled. His scent was so…delicious. His face was so gorgeous. I bit my lip and took the pencil.

"Yes, thank you" I said smiling. He smiled back at me flashing a perfect set of white teeth.

"You're welcome" he said and again, his breath almost knocked me off my seat. It was something I've never smelled before. He sat upright in his chair and listened to the teacher again. Wow, I'm not a person to be dazzled by a guy but he just takes my breath away. No, wait, what about Dan? One part of me thought. There's nothing wrong to think that other guys are good looking while you're with Dan. I lied to myself.

Jasper POV

After many years, and after Bella moving in with the family, it was fairly easy to me to ignore the scent of human blood. Bella made me look at things in a whole other way. I hadn't slipped once since that day and what I just did; picking up the pencil for the girl, in the past would have made me sucked her blood right there, considering how close she was to me. The only thing that bothered me was the fact that she seemed to like me too much. I could feel her emotions when I handed her the pencil. I sighed and looked at Alice who was sitting next to me. She smiled and I smiled back at her. I love her, she is the only reason that I'm still here. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't know where to be or if I would still be alive.

_That girl seemed pretty much dazed by you._ Alice handed me a note and I chuckled silently so only she could hear.

_Yes, but I only have eyes for you love._ I answered and she smiled. Alice held my hand under the table so nobody could see. The fact that Esme said to give it three days was already bothering me; I didn't want any girl flirting with me and I didn't want any guy flirting with Alice. For all I know, that could turn out slightly bad.

Nate POV

"Hi I'm Nate Archibald" I told the brunette girl Bella, I spotted in English class.

"Hi, Bella Cullen" she told me. Wow her voice was like wind chimes. And she smelled like nothing I've ever smelled before it was…intoxicating.

"I see that maybe you haven't been showed around campus, I would like to give you a tour" This girl got prettier by the second. Of course I didn't see her the way Chuck saw her; I wanted more than just meaningless sex.

"Um… I don't think that will be a good idea" she snickered nervously.

"Oh come one, one tour won't harm you" I offered my hand but I felt someone grab my arm.

"That is ok. I will take it from here" A bronzed haired guy said. I've never say this about a guy but he was good looking. He pronounced words with perfect articulation. He grabbed Bella's hand.

"Oh ok. I'm Nate by the way" I said trying to be polite.

"Edward Cullen" he told me and shook my hand quickly. I couldn't help but notice the way he was grabbing her hand; weren't they siblings? I frowned.

"Aren't you two brother and sister?" I asked.

"Not exactly" Edward said.

"What do you mean?"

He sighed. "We're fostered. So we aren't biologically related. We've been in Carlisle and Esme's family since we were kids. That goes for Rosalie, Jasper, Jacob, and me. Bella, Alice, Emmett, and Renesmee followed short. All of us lost our biological parents in an accident. Carlisle and Esme were kind enough to take care of us".

I see; I guess it wasn't incest. They weren't related.

"So all of you are matched up?" I asked curiously.

"As a matter of fact yes" He answered.

"Who with whom?"

"Rosalie with Emmett, Alice with Jasper, Jacob with Renesmee, and Bella with me" he said seriously. I couldn't help notice he emphasized Bella and me.

"Oh that's cool". Well I guess that there go my chances with her. Wait, who am I kidding; I could get rid of him. Eliminate the boyfriend out of the picture and replace him with me. I smiled.

"Well nice to meet you Edward and Bella" I said and turned around to sit on my chair. "Oh, I got this party going on the day after tomorrow. It'll be cool if you guys came. Here's my address" I wrote it down on a paper and gave it to them. "All of your family is invited as well"

"Thanks" Bella said. Edward stayed quiet.

Edward POV

_I hope she goes to my party. I'll make my first move there, sweet talk her and then take her somewhere private. After that maybe she'll agree to go out with me. _I heard that guy Nate's thoughts.

"That guy is already getting on my nerves" I whispered to Bella so low only she could here.

"He didn't exactly know we are together until now, so you can't get mad at him for trying" She shrugged and kissed my cheek.

"You don't hear his thoughts. He plans to eliminate the boyfriend out of the picture and replace me with him"

Bella laughed. "You say it like it's possible for me to replace you. Nobody, absolutely nobody can take your place Edward. I will never love someone else"

I smiled. "Ditto" I said and she giggled.

_That Rosalie chick was so sexy. Man I want her._ Some guy said. I turned to look at the person who's those thoughts were coming from. It was disturbing to read his perverted thoughts about my sister. I frowned.

"Hey Chuck" I hear Nate said.

"Yo, Nathaniel" the guy Chuck said.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked. I pointed towards Nate's table. I leaned to whisper in her ear again.

"That guy over there is called Chuck. He apparently bumped into Rosalie earlier. Of course she caught his attention, but I swear to God his mind is even filthier than Mike Newton's. He displays very graphic images. It's disturbing"

"Oh wow" Bella said. "What did Rosalie do?"

"Of course she showed absolutely no interest. She said, and I quote, 'ew', and then she walked away. Apparently this guy is aroused by that" I frowned again.

"And now I say ew" Bella said and I snickered.

I wanted to get away from the thoughts of this filthy human. They were disgusting beyond words.

"I'm scarred for life" I told Bella.

"And I thought you had seen everything" Bella laughed silently.

"Not quite. Rosalie naked…Never"

".Lord." Bella said. ".Disturbing. Now I'm scarred" she covered her face and I nodded in agreement.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Next is Chapter 6. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is short but if I kept going it was going to ruin it. **

Chapter 6

Emmett POV

"I swear Emmett I will snap one of these days and do something I'll regret if she keeps on with this!" Rosalie told me as we made our way towards our car. I laughed.

"Babe, my eyes are for you only. I'm yours forever" I told her. She smiled. I love that I can make her smile even when she is in a bad mood.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It just bothers me that she is so insistent when you showed absolutely no interest"

I snickered. "Apparently these girls are something we never experienced before"

"Mhm" Rosalie said.

When we got to our cars we could see Edward and Bella coming our way. Behind them were Alice and Jasper, followed by Jacob and Renesmee. Edward seemed in a bad mood, Alice as well.

"What's up with you two?" I asked Edward and Alice.

"Some guy named Nate" "Serena" Edward and Alice said at the same time.

"What about them?" Rosalie asked. "And who the hell is Nate?"

"Serena apparently is lusting over Jasper" Alice said through her teeth. I snickered.

"Nate is one of the kids that goes here. He plans to make a move on Bella. He invited us to a party the day after tomorrow" Edward said. "Oh and by the way you guys are free to show that you're together"

"Slipped?" I asked him laughing.

"Yes Emmett" Edward snapped at me. I laughed even more.

"Welcome to my world brother"

Renesmee POV

We were about to get in our cars when I saw Jenny coming towards us. I waved and everyone turned around curiously.

"Hey Jenny" I said.

"Hey Nessie" she waved at my family and they all waved back.

"Oh, yeah. Jenny this is Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Jacob" I pointed to all of them.

"Nice to meet you" she said.

"Likewise" everyone said at the same time.

"Remember what I told you about gossip girl?"

"Yeah" I said. Rosalie frowned in confused. Dad raised an eyebrow.

"She posted this about 10 minutes ago. I wanted to show it to you" she offered me her phone and I grabbed it. I read the message.

_Well Upper East Siders, it seems like oddly extended family is together. Rosalie with Emmett, Edward with Bella, Alice with Jasper, and Nessie with Jacob. I know what you're thinking; incest. I hate to break it to you though, they're not related. Fostered might be the correct term. With a mom incapable of having kids she adopted every single one of them. So don't be surprised if you catch one of them canoodling around campus. Tough luck for those who wanted to make a move._

_XOXO_

_Gossip girl_

I sighed when I finished reading it. "Wow. I guess the cat is out of the hat" I said.

"It's true?" she asked.

"Yeah" I said. "It is"

"I see. Well, tough luck for Blair I guess" she laughed.

"You know Blair?" Rosalie asked quickly.

"Yeah, used to be one of her minions" she rolled her eyes. "I gave it up. It wasn't worth following her bitchy commands"

"Yeah I bet" Rosalie muttered. Her face lit up in a second. "So you know stuff about her?"

"Well, most of it gets posted on gossip girl so there's no point"

"How can we get gossip girl on our cell phone?" Alice asked.

"Give me your phone" Jenny said. Alice handed her the cell phone. Jenny tapped the phone's buttons and gave it back. "There you're hooked up. Every time gossip girl posts something new on her site you should get a text from "

"Can you do that on all our cell phones?" Rosalie asked.

"Sure" One by one my family handed her their phones, including Jacob. She subscribed each of us to gossip girl after a few minutes.

"How did this get on gossip girl though?" Dad asked her.

"Well some people make stuff up but, have you told anyone about this?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, Nate Archibald" Mom said.

"There you go. He probably sent the news to gossip girl after you told him. Its juicy gossip, it's usually not ignored" Jenny explained.

"I see" Dad said and was deep in thought. "Does anyone know who gossip girl is?"

"No" Jenny said.

"Wow" Uncle Emmett said.

"I'm guessing there is a website" Jasper said.

"Yes; "

Jasper nodded.

"We'll make sure to check it out" Alice commented.

"Yeah, nice to meet all of you by the way" Jenny smiled. "Catch you later. Oh…" she turned around and came towards us again. She wrote something on a paper. "Here's my number, call me sometime" I took the paper and waved at her as she walked away from us.

**A/N: I promise chapter 7 will be better. I have a lot of ideas. I think i'm even going to include Georgina in this :D LOL. Maybe even Carter Basin**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry about this author's note. I wanted to share something with you guys. When I write I usually listen to music so I'd like to share my playlist. These are the songs that inspire me to write.**

**Good Girls Go Bad—Cobra Starship ft. Leighton Meester**

**The Curse of Curves—Cute Is What We Aim For**

**Don't Trust Me—3OH!3 **

**Trouble—Nevershoutnever!**

**Hollywood—Cute Is What We Aim For**

**Gives You Hell—The All American Rejects**

**A-Punk—Vampire Weekend**

**Best I Ever Had—State Of Shock**

**Into The Ocean—Blue October**

**Mr. Jones—Counting Crows**

**If You Seek Amy—Britney Spears**

**I Will Follow You Into The Dark—Death Cab For Cutie**

**Crushcrushcrush—Paramore**

**Rock 'N' Roll—Eric Hutchinson **

**All Of Your Love—Hellogoodbye**

**Waking Up In Vegas—Katy Perry**

**Drops Of Jupiter—Train**

**Poker Face—Lady Gaga**

**Everything I Ask For—The Maine**

**Just Another One—A Rocket To The Moon**

**Super Massive Black Hole—Muse **

**Shake This Feeling—Sunset Shootout **

**Starstrukk—3OH!3**

**Jumper—Bedlight For Blue Eyes**

**We Own The Night—A Bird A Sparrow**

**A/N: So there. Now here is Chapter 7.**

Chapter 7

Jacob POV

We rode the elevator to the penthouse. I wrinkled my nose. I got used to the smell after all these years but I had to admit that being sandwiched between 6 vampires was uncomfortable. Nessie didn't smell bad to me since she was half human.

"Yeah, you stink as well dog so don't even". Blondie said. Renesmee was about to say something but Rosalie raised her finger to stop her.

"Almost getting used to it" Rosalie said. Renesmee snickered and I shook my head. Edward and Alice were in a bad mood because of what had happened during their classes. Edward's bad mood wasn't as notable but Alice's was. The elevator made a beep sound and the door opened revealing the penthouse.

"I swear if she tries something with Jasper I'm going to go crazy!" Alice screamed. She stormed inside the living room and Carlisle and Esme raised an eyebrow. Jasper chuckled.

"Mind calming her down mood shifter?" I told Jasper.

"Sure" he said. Alice was suddenly very calm. She sat on the couch and shut up.

"Finally she shut up" I said. Alice glared at me and I chuckled. To my surprise Rosalie laughed. Renesmee had been grabbing my hand all this time.

"What happened at school?" Esme asked.

"Serena van der Woodsen" "Blair Waldorf" "Nate Archibald and Chuck Bass" Alice, Rosalie, and Edward said at the same time. Before Carlisle and Esme said something, Blondie interrupted.

"Wait…did you say Chuck Bass?" she asked.

"Who's Chuck Bass?" We asked at the same time; everyone but Bella.

"Some pervert who has been having fantasies about Rose. He's absolutely disgusting" Edward pointed out.

Emmett growled. "Fantasies?" He hissed. "Would you mind explaining?" He asked Blondie. Renesmee and I sat on the couch and waited for Rosalie to explain.

"He's this guy that bumped into me in the hallway. Apparently I caught his attention. He was gross, said something about liking feisty girls" She rolled her eyes and we all frowned. Emmett growled again.

"Is this school crazy or what?" Jasper asked. "Everyone is way too…malicious in a way" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Not all of them. That girl Jenny was pretty nice" Bella commented.

"Yeah" We all agreed.

"Don't forget Dan Humphrey" I said.

"We wouldn't know but if you say he's nice then ok" Edward said.

"We need to find more information about these people" Alice suddenly said.

"I agree" Rosalie was out of the room in a flash and brought back a laptop. We all got up and surrounded the computer. She opened the internet and typed: _gossip girl. net. _The website was displayed.

"Type Blair Waldorf on search" Edward said. Rosalie typed it and more than 50 links were displayed. We read them all. It included stuff like limo sex, rumors that she was pregnant, and hookup with Chuck Bass, dated Nate Archibald and more.

"Wow" Nessie said. "This girl surely is something"

"Type Serena van der Woodsen" Alice said. Soon more than 100 links were displayed. Drunk at parties, slept with Blair's boyfriend, and so many more stuff that left us with our mouths open.

"Holy shit" Rosalie said. "This one is even worse"

"Type Chuck Bass" Emmett said. More than 200 links. This guy was nasty. He went through every single girl in Manhattan apparently. He deflowered Blair Waldorf, almost raped Jenny Humphrey and other things not appropriate for the public eye.

"Oh wow" Carlisle, who had been quiet, said.

"This school is messed up" Jasper said.

"But this is only rumors though" Bella said awestruck. "We should ask if this is true".

"But we don't even know anyone"

"I do" Nessie and I said at the same time.

"I'll call Jenny" Renesmee went on. "You call Dan" she ordered me. I hurried to the phone book and looked for Rufus Humphrey. Within seconds I found it. I grabbed the phone and dialed.

Renesmee POV

"Hello?" Jenny answered the phone.

"Hey Jenny, its Nessie".

"Hey! What's up?" she asked.

"Not much. I was wondering though, would you mind helping us with something?"

"Sure with what?"

"Would you mind coming over? We need to explain first" I asked as nicely as I could.

"Actually why don't you guys come over. It'll be faster since I have to take the subway" she laughed.

"Sure. We'll be there. What's your address?" She gave me the address and I wrote it down.

"We'll be there in 10"

"Ok, bye" Jenny said.

"Bye" I answered. I hung the phone and turned to Jacob. Apparently when he heard what I said he told Dan the same thing.

"So we are going to Brooklyn?" Alice asked.

"Apparently" Rosalie said. "Carlisle, Esme, we'll be back ok?"

"Ok" they said at the same time.

Dan POV

"Jenny!" I yelled at my sister who was in the next room.

"What?" she hissed as she entered my room.

"The guy Jacob I told you about is coming with his family"

"I know!" She answered.

"How do you know?" I asked confused.

"His…girlfriend Nessie called me"

"Oh, ok. We should tell dad" I got up quickly and went to the living room in our loft. The people from the Upper East Side have closets the size of our apartment, that's where all the superficiality comes from. "Dad?" I called.

"Yeah?" He asked while he was playing his most beloved acoustic guitar. He didn't let anyone touch it.

"Some friends are coming over, is that okay?" Jenny asked before I did. I hadn't notice she was there.

"Sure Jenny. How many?"

"Eight" She said quickly.

"Wow, that's a lot of people" my dad said and shook his head.

"Yeah, but they're new to the school and they wanted our help with something" I said before Jenny screwed things up.

"Oh all right. I'm glad you're helping them, it's nice to be friends with someone who's new, give them some guidelines for survival in high school" My dad said. Before he started a monologue I interrupted.

"Yeah dad" I turned around and headed to my room. Before I could open my door, there was a knock on the front door.

"That must be them" Jenny said. My sister stormed towards the door and opened it. In front was a tall bronzed haired guy, Edward, I remembered. Behind him was the curly haired girl Nessie. "Hey Nessie" Jenny called "Hey everyone"

"Hey" They all said at the same time.

"Come on in" my sister said. I turned to look at dad. His mouth was hanging open, I had no doubt he was thinking how beautiful these people were. "Meet my dad" Jenny turned to dad and pulled Nessie by the hand. "Dad, this is Nessie. Nessie this is my dad" Then she turned to the others. I couldn't help notice a spiky hair girl, Alice. She moved so gracefully, it was like she was dancing, almost like floating. Her smile was perfect, a perfect set of white teeth…so lovely. I felt the urge to blink. "Dad this is Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Jacob" she said pointing at everyone.

"Nice to meet you kids. I'm Rufus Humphrey" he said and shook all their hands.

"Rufus Humphrey?" Edward asked. "The lead singer from Lincoln Hawk?" I was surprised he knew that. Nobody knew my dad's band. I saw Emmett smile.

"Yeah. You know my music?" My dad asked. He was smiling so wide it was embarrassing.

"Edward owns your album" Bella said.

"Great fan" Edward said.

"Oh thank you" my dad said. "So you guys would like something to eat or drink?"

"No thank you" All of them except for Jacob said. Edward suddenly chuckled.

"Actually would you mind giving Jacob something to drink?" Jacob rolled his eyes but then nodded.

"My pleasure" Dad said and got up. "What would you like son, coke, sprite, water?"

"Uuh…Water please" Jacob said. Dad served him a glass of water and handed it to him. I turned to look at the Cullens. I couldn't keep my eyes off Alice, she was so beautiful. Of course, the others were as well, Rosalie especially, but there was something about that girl. Wait…Serena, I'm with Serena. Well it isn't wrong to think that other girls are attractive while you are with Serena. I lied to myself.

Bella POV

We were at the Humphrey loft. It wasn't a fancy place at all. Rosalie had her annoyed face on, Alice was fascinated; I rolled my eyes at that. Jacob was awkward; Jasper looked confused and was looking at Dan intently. Emmett looked bored. Edward was being nice to everyone, and Nessie was all smiles and dimples.

"So what is it that you needed our help with?" Jenny asked. Rosalie sighed and she spoke first.

"We need to know something about Blair Waldorf" I noticed how Dan and his dad blinked at the sound of her voice. It was normal; her voice was like a chime of bells. Dan cleared his throat.

"Blair Waldorf?" he said. "Well, she sure is something"

"Yes we know" Rosalie said and rolled her eyes. I had the impression she didn't like Dan too much. I fought a laugh. "But we wanted to know if this was true?" she handed Dan her cell phone and he read it.

"Yes, all of this but the pregnancy part is real" Jenny said before her brother could say something.

"What about Chuck Bass?" Emmett said.

"All true" Dan said. "That guy is…the most perverted man in the history of the world"

"Tell me about it" Edward muttered so low only we could hear. I noticed his dad was a little uncomfortable. Jenny looked at him.

"Um, why don't we go to my room and talk about this" Jenny said.

"Ok" Rose said. Dan was the first one to take a step towards Jenny's room. All of us followed shortly.

"Um" Jacob began. "Do you guys have something to eat? I'm starving" Rosalie rolled her eyes. I laughed. Jacob was always hungry.

"Sure" Jenny said. "Over here. Dan take them to my room and answer their questions, I'll be there in a second.

"Ok" Dan said.

Jacob POV

Man I was starving. I was going to eat something before we left but Blondie wanted information ASAP. Jenny looked in the counter.

"What would you like? We have cereal, snack packs, pop tarts…" I interrupted before she kept on.

"A pop tart would be great" I smiled. She grabbed a pop tart and placed it inside the toaster. She was about to close the counter when I notice the cookie jar about to fall from the counter. It gave in and started falling. Jenny looked up; quickly I grabbed it before it hit her head.

"Shoot" I said. I shouldn't have done that. Oh well, I hope she doesn't suspect.

"Oh my" Jenny said. "Thank you so much, you saved my life. Nice reflexes"

"Yeah, Tae Kwon Do for 10 years" I laughed. Of course I was lying, it was my werewolf reflexes.

"That's so cool!" Jenny said amused. I laughed again. The pop tarts popped out of the oven and she jumped up scared. I chuckled. She put the pop tarts on a plate and handed them to me.

"Thanks" I said.

"You're welcome" Jenny said "Shall we?" she asked and walked to her room. I followed her. _Edward, she didn't suspect at all so don't get a kick out of it. She thought it was good reflexes._ I told the bloodsucker in my mind when I entered the room. He nodded ad I sat down to listen to Dan. Blondie was glaring at me; she obviously had heard.

**A/N: This chapter was not so good I think. Please comment. Chapter 8 will be much better!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Blair POV

I speed dialed Nate as I made my way out of my closet. I had my Valentino bathrobe over my Prada pajamas. I waited impatiently for Nate to pick up.

"Hello?" Nate said. Finally.

"Hey Nate its Blair"

"I know. What's up Blair?" he asked me.

"It's about your party" I told him. I really wanted my plan to work out.

"What about it?"

"Well, you know that there is a new family that joined us at Constance and St. Jude's today right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, the Cullens. Why?" He asked a little confused.

"I think it'll be nice if you invited them to welcome them to the city" Please say yes!

Nate laughed. "I already did, so problem solved" He laughed a little more.

"Oh, ok then. Perfect" I said smiling.

"Wait…what are you up to?" Damn he knew me well.

"Nothing for you to worry about" I said as innocently as I could. I was about to hang up.

"Blair, don't do anything stupid…" I hung up before he could say anything. At this rate everything was going to be so perfect.

I smiled and at the same time my phone rang. It was probably Nate complaining. I checked the caller ID just in case, to my surprise it was Serena calling.

Serena POV

I dialed Blair's number. I really needed some girl time.

"Hey S" Blair said on the other side of the phone.

"Hey B!" I squealed. "I was wondering if you would like to hang out for a while, I really need to talk to someone"

"Of course S, that's what friends are for" Blair said. I knew she was sad because I haven't been spending much time with her because of Dan.

"Great, I'll be there in 5"

"See you then" Blair said and hung up. It was so Blair hanging up without saying bye. Of course we were going to see each other in a few minutes so it didn't matter. I sat on the bed for a while and sighed.

"What's gone into you?" I heard Chuck asked and I turned around slowly to look at him.

"What do you want Chuck?" I asked him annoyed.

"I just wanted to see how my sister was doing, you seem down" Chuck pointed out.

I laughed. "I'm down and you're always high Chuck"

He rolled his eyes. "Tasteful joke" He chuckled a little bit. "No seriously, what's up?"

"The roof" I could never be serious with Chuck, and I wasn't going to discuss boys with him anyways.

"And your jokes keep amusing me. I'm laughing my ass off" he said sarcastically.

"Look Chuck, as much as I appreciate your concern, I'm going to discuss this with someone who actually cares".

"Blair?" He laughed.

"Yes" I answered and got up.

"Tell her I say hello" Chuck grinned.

"Sure, Chuck, she'll be thrilled beyond words" I said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and left.

Alice POV

We left the Humphrey loft after clearing all the rumors about Blair and Chuck. Edward even got around to asking some stuff about Nate.

"He had an affair with a 40 year old married woman!" Edward growled as we entered our penthouse again.

"And Bella married a 100 year old man" I said laughing. Bella rolled her eyes.

"That is different" Edward said. "I was not married and I look 17 so it doesn't count". Everyone laughed.

"That guy Dan seems to have some interest in you Alice" Rosalie said grinning. Jasper growled. I like it when he got jealous, although there wasn't any necessity; he knew that he was the love of my existence.

"He better not try anything" Jasper muttered as he sat on the couch. I sat next to him and kissed his cheek.  
"Jasper you know that you're the only one for me. Dan has nothing on you…" before I could continue a vision began.

_Hi, Alice. I'm Dan, you remember me right?_

_Yeah._

He looked at me up and down and I frowned._ You look nice today._ He said.

_Thanks._

_Hey, um I was wondering if you're not too busy maybe we can…_

_Dan? What are you doing?_ Serena asked and glared at me.

I came back to reality and like always everyone was staring.

"What did you see?" Jasper asked me immediately.

"Dan is going to ask me out…well not quite; Serena apparently was close enough to hear and was glaring at me" I said sighing. Edward shook his head. Jasper growled fiercely. "Jazz, I'm not going to say yes. What…You see Dan as a threat?" I couldn't help but laugh. "Jasper how many times do I have to tell you that you are the only person I ever loved and always will love?" That calmed him down.

"Yeah, you're right" Jasper said. "I should never doubt that"

I smiled and hugged him. Jasper wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"All right, enough with the cheesy romance" Emmett said.

"It's not like you don't do it with Rosalie Emmett" Bella said and we all laughed. Rosalie grinned.

"It's not cheesy when it's Rose and me" Emmett went on. Of course it was never cheesy, I rolled my eyes.

"True that sister" Rosalie said. We all stopped talking. Wow.

"Did you just say, true that sister" Bella said gagging. Rosalie bit her lip. Jacob was cracking up, Edward was frowning, and Emmett was laughing as well. Jasper was shaking his head. Carlisle and Esme were raising their eyebrows and Renesmee was looking at Rosalie like she was scared.

"Geez, all I get to make you people laugh for once in my life" Rosalie rolled her eyes and sat on the couch. "Pardon my attempts then" Rosalie shook her head and Edward snickered.

"Come on babe, you made me laugh" Emmett said and sat next to her and kissed her cheek.

"Uncle Emmett, everything makes you laugh" Renesmee said. Emmett laughed again. "See"

"That's different Emmett, you have to laugh at my jokes" Rosalie said and grinned. Emmett laughed again.

"Let's move on before Emmett has a laugh attack" Bella said. Rosalie snickered.

Rosalie POV

"So Alice what was it that you saw when we were in that loft?" Bella asked Alice. I was just as curious as she was; I hope it was something about Blair.

"Well, I saw all of Blair's attempts to embarrass Rosalie" Alice explained. "She'll go for spilling drinks in her dress, make her slip with something on the floor, rip her dress…Typical stuff, not too clever" I laughed at that. She wouldn't even be able to touch me.

"Pft" I said and rolled my eyes.

"What are you going to do?" Emmett asked. I was going to do the exact same thing to her, of course she won't be able to evade MY attempts.

"Rosalie no" Edward said. What does he think I am a child? "No Rose, I don't think you are a child, I just don't know why you are going to play along with her"

"Because she deserves a drop of her own medicine. Nobody has had the guts to humiliate Blair Waldorf, but like the phrase goes there's a first for everything" I said confidently. This girl was going to be brought down for the first time in her life.

"Well whatever, don't count me in on this" Edward said.

"I wasn't asking for your help anyways" I answered bitterly. I was very eager to go to that party, the only problem was the Chuck Bass guy, but Emmett is surely going to take care of that.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Im so sorry I took so long in updating this chapter. I've been very very busy! So I uploaded two chapters. Ill try my best in updating almost every day. XOXO**

Chapter 9

Bella POV

It was party day. Rosalie had been very mysterious these past days. Of course she wouldn't tell us what she was going to do. Suddenly Edward had his arms around me and was kissing me in a way that should be considered illegal. I laughed and kissed him back.

"I really don't want to go to this party" Edward snickered.

"Hm, me neither" I said and kissed him again.

I suddenly felt Rosalie in the room. I sighed and turned to her.

"Hey Rose" I said.

"Yeah, yeah hi" she said quickly. "Bella get dressed please I really don't want to be late for this" She passed by us but she suddenly slowed her pace and stopped in front of us.

"Edward?" She said.

"What?" Edward answered annoyed by the interruption.

"Tell your pants it's rude to point" Rosalie said and left the room laughing. I looked at Edward and I could sense embarrassment on his face. I bet that if he was human, he'd be tomato red by now. Edward growled at Rosalie and rolled his eyes.

"How ironic Rose" Edward said. She was back in the room in a flash.

"How so?" Rosalie asked and raised one perfect eyebrow. I knew why Edward had said that and I fought a giggle.

"You don't tell Emmett to tell his pants that" Edward said grinning. Rosalie just smiled. I raised an eyebrow at that.

"Well, because his pants only point at me" she said. I flinched at the thought. Edward grimaced. Rosalie laughed, winked at me and left the room.

"Scared for life" I said.

"Welcome to my world" Edward said and pecked my lips. "Let's get this party over with"

Blair POV

I rang Nate's apartment bell. Serena wasn't coming with me since she decided she'd take Dan instead. I sighed as I waited for Nate to open. Penelope, Nelly, Hazel, and Isabel came with me instead. The party finally was here and it was time to take my plan into action. I was dressed stunningly; my Prada heel's matched perfectly with my Marc Jacob's handbag and my Valentino dress. Nate opened the door and smiled.

"Hey Blair" he said. "Come on in"

I made my way through the door with my posies right behind me. I smiled as I looked at his apartment. It resembled a dance club; at least 100 people had already showed up. The Cullens were nowhere to be seen, I hope they don't ditch this party or they'll ruin all the fun. I spotted Chuck talking to Nate. Ugh, I'll never forgive him for what he did to me but as much as I hate to admit it, I needed his help right now. I walked towards him.

"Chuck" I said. He turned around and smiled at me. His smile was so amazing…but it was nothing compared to Emmett's; his smile took my breath away.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in" He said. No resentment or bitterness on his tone. I sighed.

"As much as I hate to talk to you, I need your help"

"I'm glad" he said smiling. "In what way can I offer my services?"

"Total public humiliation" I said.

"Your area of specialty of course, though I have a lot o practice on that matter" Chuck was the most adequate for the job. I had to admit. "What do you want me to do?"

"You know who Rosalie Hale is right?" I asked him, knowing Chuck, he already had hit on her.

"Yes, I might have had a little encounter with her at the hallway" Of course, I sighed. "What about her?"

"As I said, public humiliation" I said with a mischievous smile.

"I'm three steps ahead of you" he said. "I'll take care of it"

"Wait, just for you know, you're the backup plan; just in case mine doesn't work out" I said quickly.

Chuck lifted his drink and grinned. "Your wish, my command" he said and turned around towards the bar. Step one complete.

Serena POV

"Come on Dan hurry!" I encouraged Dan as he was getting dressed for Nate's party. I really hope I see Jasper there. Yesterday I talked to Blair about him.

(Flashback)

Blair's penthouse elevator dinged and I made my way towards her room. I was greeted by Dorota.

"Hello Ms. Serena, Ms. Blair is waiting for you in her room" she said.

"Thanks Dorota" I said and made my ay upstairs.

I opened her room's door. "Blair?" I called.

"In the bathroom, hold on" she shouted. I sat on her bed and waited. A few seconds later she came out in her designer pajamas. I smiled.

"Hey B"

"Hey S" she sat beside me. "So what is it that you needed to talk about…Dan?" she asked and rolled her eyes.

"Yes…and no" I said. She raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, go ahead" she said.

"Well there's this guy in my class, one of the Cullens actually, Jasper" Blair was about to interrupt but I raised my finger to stop her. She pressed her lips together and waved me to go on. "Well I think we had a little moment, and ever since I can't stop thinking about him. Every time I'm with Dan I find a way to compare him to Jasper, and I noticed they have nothing in common. Have you noticed how amazing the Cullens smell; not that I'm saying that Dan doesn't smell good, it's just something so addictive, I swear that I actually have thought on cheating on Dan, but the problem is I love Dan, but I don't know if I'd be willing to change him for Jasper". I sighed and looked at Blair.

"First I'd like to say something" Blair said. "If I have any say on this I would encourage you to trade your Brooklyn boy for Cullen, I mean, Jasper is way hotter and he's suitable for you. Second, yes I have noticed they smell amazing, and third just break up with Dan and try to land Jasper" she grinned.

"I think that if you actually liked Dan you wouldn't say that" I said.

"Yes, but I don't like Dan so that is that" she said. I rolled my eyes.

"B please, I'm really confused" I pleaded. Blair sighed and took my hand.

"S, if you really are confused then all I can say is, follow your heart, maybe all you feel for Jasper is lust. If you really love Dan then you should know that you wouldn't trade him for someone you don't even know" I liked this side of B. She barely showed it, it was her caring side.

"Yeah you're right" I said. I hugged her. "So what about Emmett" I said teasingly.

"Oh believe me, lust I do feel for him" she said and we laughed together.

(End flashback)

"I'm ready" Dan said and stepped out wearing a tux Jenny had picked for him. He looked handsome. I smiled and kissed him.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Always" Dan said. He took my hand and led me outside.

Renesmee POV

I was sandwiched between Aunt Alice, Jacob, and Uncle Jasper as we rode towards Nate's house in my dad's…well my vanquish. Mom was in the front seat and Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett decided to take the BMW together. Jake was grabbing my hand and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I swear I'm going to rip Serena's head off" Alice complained.

"Easy there sweetie" Jasper said. "I will ignore her completely" he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I'm with Alice, I will rip Nate into pieces if he does something as well" My dad said. I grinned. Thank God nobody had an interest in Jacob. My dad flinched.

"What is it?" I asked him. He cleared his throat.

"Um…Nothing" he said. My mom looked at him and frowned.

"Liar" I told him. Dad sighed.

"There is someone who has an interest on Jacob" Dad said.

Alice's face perked up, Jasper moved his head to the side probably in confusion, and my mom raised an eyebrow. I growled.

"Who?" I hissed at dad.

He sighed. "Jenny" I growled even louder. That son of a bitch! I knew that she couldn't be trusted. I thought she was nice!

"Alice?" I asked.

"Hm?" she said.

"I help you with the ripping if you help me with mine"

"Deal" Aunt Alice said and smiled. Dad shook his head.

"Nessie honey, don't do something you'll regret later" Mom said. I rolled my eyes. Our phones buzzed and I read the ID, gossip girl. I sighed and read the text.

_The expected party is finally here. I hear the Blair Waldorf had something nice planned for one of the Cullens. Spotted: B talking one on one with Chuck Bass. We all hope the white flag has been waved. Also spotted: S and D walking hand in hand towards Nate's apartment, little J tagging along. We hear that she has a thing for one of the Cullen's. Careful J, I bet these girls don't like to play fair._

_You know you love me_

_XOXO_

_Gossip girl_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Alice POV

We arrived at Nate's house in no time. Rosalie and Emmett pulled over at the same time we did. We got out of the car and walked towards the door.

"Nessie, repeat to me what I told you in the car please" Bella said and I rolled my eyes. Nessie sighed.

"If someone offers a drink, say no, if someone offers cigarettes say no, if someone offers some type of drug, say no…" She looked at Bella annoyed. "Mom I know, I'm not stupid, besides everyone is going to be there and I'll be with Jacob all the time"

Bella turned to look at Jacob. "I'm trusting you with this Jake, absolutely nothing that can harm her" Jacob rolled her eyes.

"Sure mom" he said sarcastically. Bella glared at him. "Ok, ok, I will, you know I'll never let any harm come to Nessie". Bella nodded and Edward rang the doorbell.

A dirty blonde hair guy, combed with a sort of Zac Efron style opened the door.

"Hello Nate" Edward said politely.

"Hey guys" Nate said. "I'm Nate"

"We know" Rosalie said and rolled her eyes. Nate raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

Edward grinned at Rosalie. "This is my sister Rosalie, that's Emmett, Jacob, Alice, and Jasper, and of course you know Bella" he said pointing at everyone. "Unfortunately you know her…" Edward muttered so low only we could hear. I snickered.

"Hey, come on in, make yourselves at home" Nate said politely. This guy wasn't that bad. I smiled and stepped in after all my family.

I saw the house and my smile grew even bigger. It reminded me of the time I threw Bella the graduation party. His house also resembled a dance club. There was a bar with a bartender dressed in a black shirt with a white vest. He apparently had moved all the furniture and the floor of the house resembled a dance floor. There was a DJ and I recognized Flo Rida playing on the background. I wasn't a fan but he would do. There were lights of different colors illuminating the place. He also added a sushi bar, which made the house smell. But of course only we would notice it. A lot of people were dancing, or sitting on the couches. Others were standing up talking to each other. Fortunately I didn't see Serena.

"Smells like fish" Rosalie said wrinkling her nose.

"Yeah" We all said at the same time.

"There are a lot of people who are drinking here" Jacob said frowning.

"That's what I was afraid of" Bella said. Nessie sighed and rolled her eyes. We all nodded and took different directions.

Rosalie POV

I grabbed Emmett's hand and sat on one of the bar seats. Emmett smiled and wrapped one arm around my waist.

"Come on babe, cheer up" he said. I smiled; he was the only person who could cheer me up anyways. "This can be fun if you really put an effort on it" he chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"Promise me something" I said.

"Anything" Emmett answered without missing a beat.

"If this gets boring meet me in the bathroom" I said winking. He laughed and I giggled.

"Deal" he said and winked back at me. I shook my head.

"Hi" a deep voice said. I instantly recognized it and I sighed turning around. "Care for a drink?" Chuck Bass said.

"No, I don't drink" I said.

"That's too bad, you know that can change today right?" he moved towards me and Emmett reacted.

"You touch her; you end up in pieces you get it?" Emmett threatened. I knew that he wasn't kidding.

"What, you're not in for some healthy competition?" Chuck said and I rolled my eyes. It's his neck I guess.

Emmett rolled his eyes too. "Healthy? For me maybe, but for you, that's different. I don't play fair" Emmett said and I grinned.

Chuck laughed. Emmett was about to growl but I squeezed his hand and he was able to recover.

"Good because I don't play fair either" Chuck turned around and left. Emmet was about to follow him but I pulled him back.

"Don't. As much as I want you too, it's too dangerous" Emmett nodded and sat down again trying to calm himself. I moved his head towards him and I kissed him. He kissed me back.

"Calm down babe, he has nothing on you and you know it" I smiled and he nodded. He took a deep breath and took my hand. I sighed; this was going to be a long night.

Serena POV

I squealed in delight when I entered Nate's apartment. Dan was by my side holding my hand and Jenny had left to look for someone.

"This is so awesome!" I said and Dan chuckled.

"Yeah, he does know how to throw a party" Dan said and shook his head.

"Of course he does, it's Nate" I said. "Come on let's go to the bar"

"What do you want to drink?" Dan said. "I'll go get it for you" I smiled. He was always so polite and a gentleman.

"Martini" I said. He nodded, pecked my cheek and walked towards the bar.

I looked around the crowd. I couldn't see Jasper; I wanted to talk to him. I really hoped Blair was right and that it was only lust. It was still wrong o feel lust for someone that's not your boyfriend but I wanted to test Blair's theory.

"About time you showed up" Blair said and laughed. I turned around and hugged her. "Hey S" she said.

"Hey B! Are you having fun?"

"Of course. The Cullens are here already. It's time to put my plan in action, and you should start making your move cause I spot Jasper Cullen over there" Blair said and pointed. Jasper was with the other Cullen, Alice. I nodded.

"Talk to you later" I said and went to Jasper.

Blair POV

I moved towards the bar where the gorgeous Emmett and…Rosalie were sitting. The dress she was wearing was really beautiful. I sighed. I noticed she hoped off the seat and walked towards the rest of her siblings. It was my opportunity and I had to act fast. I walked towards her catching up as quickly as I could and "accidentally" spilled the drink on her. My eyes widened, I missed!

Rosalie laughed. "Nice try" she shook her head and kept walking.

"At least I don't look hideous on that dress" I lied. I had to admit she looked amazing. I hated her even more for that. She slowly turned around and I tapped my Prada heels on the floor. She clenched her jaw. To my surprise she laughed.

"Hideous?" she shook her head. "Wow, where can I start with that? First, you should stop tapping your last season Prada heels on the wooden floor" last season? I gasped. "And replace them with something more of your fit, maybe some L.A Gear flats" L.A Gear? I wouldn't wear that even if my life depended on it. "Second, your dress is way too big for you. Maybe you should have considered wearing padded boobs to fill that in" I blinked. I was supposed to be humiliating her! "The color is not even right. The bag doesn't go with it, and don't even get me started with the makeup" She moved closer to me and I took a step back. "The mascara is not the right color for the dress" she looked down and pointed. "Or the shoes. Your hair looks like it was combed by a blind sumo wrestler; do you think headbands are the source of your power or something?" Oh, my God "And maybe you should put that drink down, I know that alcohol makes you gain weight, but oh…It looks like it already had its effect" She flipped her hair and turned around.

Rosalie POV

I laughed as I made my way towards Bella and Edward. Emmett was tagging behind me.

"Damn Rose" Emmett said. "You owned her completely"

I laughed. "I know I did" I moved forward and the oooh's and ouches could still be heard from the crowd. Suddenly I heard something I didn't expect.

"Blair got owned, Blair got owned, Blair got owned…" the crowd cheered over and over. I noticed that my family soon joined in, including Edward. I turned around and I saw Blair leaving the apartment. I laughed. Sweet success.

"Well done Rose" Bella said smiling. I grinned.

"Yeah, she should have thought twice before messing with me" I said and my family nodded.

Jasper POV

"Do you want anything to drink?" the bartender asked us.

"No thanks" Alice and I said at the same time politely. The bartender nodded and headed somewhere else.

"You know, I was always curious to what alcohol would taste for a human" Alice said.

"Actually me too" I chuckled. Alice giggled. I suddenly saw her expression was sort of annoyed, like I just had said something that she didn't like. (-.-)

"What?" I asked. She pointed forward and I chuckled.

"Hey guys!" Serena said as she approached us.

"Hi" I said. Alice just nodded and grabbed my hand.

"Would you like something to drink?" She asked.

"No" Alice snapped. "We don't drink"

"Oh, really, how so?" Serena asked.

"We don't like alcohol, it destroys your brain cells" Alice snapped again. Serena raised her palms in defeat and she laughed.

"Are you enjoying the party?" Serena asked politely.

"Yeah" I said. I sensed her emotions. It was lust, happiness, and some jealousy probably towards Alice.

"I was before you showed up" Alice muttered so low only I could hear. I snickered.

"What's funny?" Serena asked and placed her hand on my arm. Alice's jaw clenched.

"Uh, nothing, just some random thought" I said. Serena nodded. She kept her hand on my arm and Alice glared at it. Serena smiled warmly.

"Have you met anyone else yet?" Serena went on. It was her neck I guess.

"Well, we met Dan of course, and Jenny" Serena nodded. "And Nate"

"Yeah they're all great" Serena smiled again and looked at me intently. I could feel the lust growing more and more intent.

Alice POV

I was so close to snapping; so close to giving this girl the beat up of her life time. She had to remove her hand from Jasper's arm or I was going to lose it. _Edward, help. _I thought. In a matter of seconds Edward was next to me.

"Hey Alice, hey Jazz" Edward said. "Serena" he said politely. Edward stretched his hand to shake hers and she did so as well, removing her hand from Jasper's arm. Thank God! _Thanks Edward._ I saw Edward nod quickly and grin. I looked at Jasper and he smiled at me. He moved his lips to my cheek and kissed it. I caught Serena looking and I could tell she wasn't pleased. I smiled at that.

"Hey Edward" Serena said.

"Jasper, Alice, would you mind coming with me?" Edward said.

Jasper nodded and walked to his side, grabbing my hand and pulling me with me. I sighed; this was going to be a long night.

Renesmee POV

Jacob and I were sitting in the love couch after Aunt Rosalie's and Blair's little scene. It was very thrilling to watch Aunt Rose own someone like that.

"I didn't know Blondie had it in her" Jacob said chuckling.

"I thought you did. How many times has Rosalie owned you in the past 16 years?" I laughed and Jacob shook his head.

"Funny" Jacob said and I laughed more.

"Hey guys!" Jenny said as she made her ways towards us. I clenched my jaw. I touched Jacob's cheek so he could see what I was thinking.

_That slut! I swear Jacob, you know I don't have much patience, I will rip her to tiny little pieces, burn the remains, and then throw them to the sea!_ Jacob chuckled. He leaned and whispered in my ear.

"I love you remember that, forever" He kissed my cheek and I smiled.

"Hey Jenny" Jacob said.

"Hi" I said plainly.

"Are you guys having fun?" She squealed and I rolled my eyes. I grabbed Jacob's hand and showed him what I was thinking again.

_I was having fun before little miss riding whore showed up. _Jacob shook his head and snickered.

"Yeah, we are" he said and I nodded.

"Cool!" She said. I sighed. She sat next to Jacob. I resisted my urge to growl at her.

"You should try the drinks, they're amazing!" She said touching Jacob's biceps. I clenched my jaw. I was going to get it straight to her head before I did something I regretted.

"Uh, sure, could you bring me one?" I asked politely. Jacob looked at me concerned. I used my power yet again.

_I'm not going to drink, just watch. _He nodded.

"O…k" Jenny said and got up.

"What exactly are you going to do?" he asked.

"Show him who you belong to" I said. Jacob grinned. Jenny was already coming back with what I recognized as cosmos in her hand. I pulled Jacob towards me and started kissing him very eagerly.

Jenny POV

I was coming back with Nessie's and Jacob's drinks when I saw them making out in the couch. Oh, my, God. I was going to go for Jacob! I wanted him so much. Of course, Nessie didn't know that, but I wanted to be the one kissing him not her. I sighed and made my way towards them.

I cleared my throat. "Here you go" I said and handed their drinks. They broke apart and didn't even seem embarrassed that I had caught them making out.

"Thanks" they said at the same time and grabbed the drinks.

**A/N: I left it there cause I had writers block. Ill get inspiration to continue somehow. Also im open for any suggestions. Write in a review if you want me to write something in the story and I assure you that I'll add it to the crossover. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Edward POV

As soon as I got Alice out of trouble I headed towards Bella. _Thanks, _I heard Alice think. I nodded and spotted Bella. Not that it was hard, I knew her scent by memory; I could smell it from miles away. I sat next to her and kissed her forehead.

"Did you manage to stop Alice before she gave Serena a couple of good swipes?" Emmett asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes" I said. _Aw man, I would have loved to see Alice get in a cat fight. _Emmett thought. I shook my head.

"What?" Bella asked. I chuckled.

"Just Emmett"

Bella laughed as if she knew what I was talking about, but I knew she did; Emmett would be Emmett.

"So are you having fun?" I asked my angel Bella. She smiled.

"Well, it was very entertaining watching Rosalie own someone" She laughed and I saw Rosalie smile. "Who am I kidding? It was very fun watching it" Rosalie laughed at Bella's comment.

"I'm glad you find some way to amuse yourself at my extensive vocabulary" Rosalie said. Bella laughed again. I turned to look at Alice, her expression was blank and I immediately read what was on her mind. I growled.

"Uh oh" Alice said. I was getting up but Bella pushed me down to the couch.

"What is it?" Everyone asked.

"Nate" Alice said plainly. Rosalie raised an eyebrow, Emmett guffawed, Jasper was confused, but the reaction I wanted to see the most was Bella's. Her expression was worried, she was frowning.

"Great" Bella said sarcastically. I wished she would let me see what was on her mind right now, but of course I wasn't going to ask; Bella liked her privacy too much.

Nate POV

I decided I was going to make my approach to Bella, no matter if her family was there or not. I spotted her sitting beside Edward. I gulped as I looked at the other two; Emmett and Jasper, I remembered. The big one, Emmett, looked like he could really kick my ass, and I knew if I pissed his brother off he would probably intervene; Serena had mention that they were very protective of each other. I made my way through the crowd to where the Cullens were sitting.

"Hey guys" I told them. Bella looked smoking hot today, she had a dress that really complemented her curves. I noticed Edward giving me a deadly glare; he probably had spotted me checking her out. I looked at the rest of the family, the tall blonde one; Rosalie, was probably the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my entire life, no wonder Chuck wants her, but there was something that told me I better stay away from her.

"Hey" they said together.

"Are you enjoying the party?" I asked a little nervous. I heard one of them chuckle, and I turned to look at the honey haired guy Jasper; was my nervousness that obvious? I shoved the thought aside and concentrated on Bella.

"Yeah" Bella said smiling. She had a very cute smile…no cute wasn't the word, dashing would be more appropriate. Edward was still glaring daggers at me.

"Would you like a drink?" I asked all of them, noticing they didn't have drinks on their hands. That was odd, everyone drank at these parties.

"No thank you, we don't drink" Edward said. I noticed some acidity on his tone. He probably didn't appreciate that I was checking Bella out.

"Oh, that's odd" I said.

"How so?" Rosalie asked. Her voice was like a chime of bells, I couldn't help picture a canary when she spoke.

"I don't know. Everyone drinks at these parties".

"Well, I guess we are a rare exception" Emmett said chuckling.

I noticed a quiet exchange between Edward and Bella. Edward got up quickly and turned towards the rest of his family.

"Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose" he said. "Mind accompanying me to the bar?"

"Nope" they said and walked with him. This was my chance. I sat next to her on the couch.

Bella POV

I sighed when Nate sat next to me. I didn't want to jeopardize Edward's self control, but I needed to settle this before Nate took things too far.

"Hey Bella" Nate said.

"Hi" I said shyly.

"You look really pretty" he said. I smirked, Edward would have used something like beautiful, or gorgeous, or dashing; I thought Nate had a little more fore play that just the word pretty.

"Thanks" I said.

"So, have you been able to look around the city?" Nate asked. I wanted to lie, but I guess it was better to say the truth.

"No, I haven't seen much. I saw central park and a couple of stores"

"Which ones" He asked and scooted closer to me.

"Bloomingdales, Barneys, and Sacs" I said. I knew the names and the stores to perfection; Alice had already given them more than their monthly income with one single purchase.

"That's cool" he said. "I would be more than glad to show you around New York, some places of my preference" I sighed.

"Look Nate" I said and turned to him. "Edward is my boyfriend and I really wouldn't like if he lost control of his temper; it usually doesn't turn up well"

"Take him to anger management classes then" Nate said laughing. I was about to growl at him but instead I rolled my eyes.

"No, he doesn't need anger management classes, he just doesn't appreciate other guys attempting to flirt with his wi…girlfriend" I said.

"Oh" he said. "Isn't he up for a little competition?" he grinned.

"Why?" I said acidly. "There isn't any competition"

"Oh come on, it's not like you guys are in love or anything, shouldn't you be looking around a little; maybe you'll find something you like" He winked at me.

"Ok" I started. "First of all Nate, I'm not the casual dating type and second and most important of all I love Edward, yes LOVE him. I am in love with him" I took a deep breath to calm myself. Whoa, not the best idea, Nate actually smelled pretty good but all the years of the vegetarian life style made me control myself.

"Oh, I didn't know" he said.

"Then you should have asked first, I don't appreciate those types of comments towards Edward or any of my family" I spat.

"I'm sorry" He said. "You're right I should have asked. Can we at least be friends?"

I thought for a second, not sure if it was the best idea. It probably was but I didn't want to gain an enemy so early in the school year.

I shrugged "Sure" I said.

"Cool" Nate said getting up. "Well, I should go find Chuck, he was looking for me a few minutes ago"

"Sure" I said. He began to walk but I stopped him remembering something. "Wait, Nate?"

He turned around "Yeah?"

"About your friend Chuck, can you tell him something please?" I asked him.

"Sure" he said.

"Tell him to stay away from Rosalie, believe me he isn't going anywhere by trying with her and Emmett is worse than Edward; tell him not to waste his time and effort, it's pointless"

"I already tried" he chuckled. "But Chuck is never the one to listen. I'll try again though" he said and left. I sighed and slid into the couch as my family; minus Alice headed towards me again.

"Where's Alice?" I asked.

"In the bathroom; she wanted to check her makeup" Rosalie said and Jasper chuckled.

"Why am I not surprised?" I said.

"Alice will be Alice" Edward said laughing.

Dan POV

Serena had gone to talk to Blair, a person I wasn't really fond of, so I was standing alone in a crowded party. Jenny had gone to talk to Nessie and Jacob and I had no one to talk to. I wished I would have brought Vanessa over, but she wasn't very eager to come to Nate's party; especially after what they have gone through. To my surprise I spotted Alice Cullen coming out of the bathroom.

"Alice!" I yelled and waved at her. She turned around and waved. I walked towards her. "Hey" I said.

"Hello" she said. Man she was very pretty, so lovely.

"Are you hanging out alone or you want some company?" I asked.

"No, I was just in the bathroom" she said. "I'm actually heading back to Jasper right now" Oh I had forgotten about Jasper. I really didn't want to get in trouble with him. He was way taller and more muscular than I was and that brother of him Emmett was huge!

"Oh, that's all right" I said in a hurtful tone. I really didn't want my tone to come out like that. I wanted to have a conversation with her; she looked like the type that was all up to smart conversations, maybe she even knew about Hemingway, Bradbury, Faulkner and all the other writers I liked.

"Um" Alice began. "I guess I could talk for a while. I notice Emmett and Jasper are absorbed in some kind of throttle" she laughed a beautiful chime like laugh.

"Cool" I said. We walked towards two seats. She sat down so gracefully that it made ballerinas look like a joke. I sat down in front of her and asked the first thing that popped to my mind.

"So, what kind of books do you like?" I asked. Please don't say Harry Potter or something like that.

"I like a lot of stuff. I try to keep my options varied but some modern literature irritates me" She said. Excellent she liked old literature.

"Like what?"

"I always thought that Hemingway was a very talented author but the war stories get old after a while. Of course George Orwell was always interesting to read" She said. She mentioned two of my favorite authors; this girl was getting more perfect by the second.

Alice POV

Oh my, what have I gotten myself into? I hate when people are upset so I complied with talking to Dan for a little while. I mentioned two harmless authors that I didn't think he would be interested in; nobody reads Orwell and Hemingway just for the fun of it, unless you're Edward. I giggled internally.

"Two great authors. Farewell to Arms was probably the most interesting book Hemingway has written; of course there are many works about the civil war but he did it with perfection. 1984 was probably Orwell's most interesting novel" Dan said. Shit! He knew them, I hadn't been looking in my visions to realize that he knew those authors; maybe I should have gone with the response that many people say these days; Harry Potter. I could see that Jasper was already at his breaking point; maybe I should end this conversation. _Edward, send Jasper I don't want to be rude; you know I can't. _In a matter of seconds Jasper was by my side.

"Hey sweetie" He said and leaned to kiss my cheek.

"Hey honey" I said. "You know Dan already"

"Yeah" Jasper said. "Nice to see you again" I knew that he didn't mean that so I got up from my chair.

"Come on, Rosalie wants to leave she's a little smug right now"

"Ok" I said. Instead of pulling me towards my family he kissed me full on the lips. Of course I couldn't help but kiss him back. Dan cleared his throat and Jasper pulled away and grabbed my hand.

Dan waved. "Have fun man" he said and got up. I noticed he was heading towards Serena; I hoped he had gotten the message.

That kiss was unusual. Jasper and I were never really into the PDA like Emmett and Rosalie, but I understood quickly; he wanted Dan to know I was taken. I giggled; I couldn't believe he was jealous!

"You're cute when you're jealous" I told Jasper as we made our way towards the rest.

"I'm not jealous" he said quickly.

"Sure, whatever makes you happy Jasper" I grinned and he shook his head.

**A/N: I havent gotten much reviews, I would like you to give me more reviews cause that keeps me going on with the story. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry i took so long in updating ive been soo busy. I give you two chapter. I enjoy reviews like a fat kid enjoys cake ;D**

Chapter 12

Chuck POV

"Nate!" I called my best friend.

"Hey man" he said.

"Have you found anyone interesting?" I said. Nate seriously needed some action. "May I suggest one of the Cullens perhaps".

He laughed. "Actually, I did find someone interesting and it is one of the Cullens"

"Now we're talking. Which one?"

"Bella"

"Which one is that one?" I asked.

"The brunette one" he said. I haven't really seen all of them but I bet she was hot.

"Is she hot?"

Nate laughed again. "As a matter of fact she is"

"Excellent" I said.

"Mr. Archibald, there's someone here looking for you" Nate's butler said.

"Who?" Nate asked.

"A gentleman named Carter Basin"

I frowned in disgust. "I'll take care of it" I quickly said. Nate stopped me before I could do anything. I sighed. "How is it that he always crashes our parties?"

"I got no idea but don't do anything, I'll handle it"

"Regardless of what you say, I'm going with you" I said quickly.

Nate and I went to the front door and as I imagined there he was leaning against the doorframe talking to Serena.

"The last time I heard about you, you were in Russia" Serena squealed. I never understood why she liked that guy so much.

"You can't lose me for long" he said chuckling and I rolled my eyes.

"Carter" Nate said and Carter turned to him.

"Hey Nate, Chuck" Serena said. "I'm going to go with Dan" she said.

I nodded. "What are you doing here Basin?"

"I heard about this party of yours and I decided to make a guest appearance" he said. "I won't stay for long, I promise" I was going to say something but Nate cut me off.

"All right, but If you're still here after one hour, I'll throw you out" Nate said. Atta boy.

"Ok" Carter said and headed somewhere else.

Renesmee POV

Jacob was in the bathroom and I was stuck here alone waiting for him. Jenny had gone to her brother; not that I really wanted to talk to her and my family was who knows where.

"Hello" a deep voice said and I turned around. "I'm Carter Basin and you are?" he asked.

"Renesmee Cullen" I said. He looked fairly nice.

"Renesmee, that's an unusual name" he said.

"Yeah, most people call me Nessie though"

"All right Nessie. Would you accompany me upstairs, to the balcony?" he asked. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but who knows how long Jacob was going to be in the bathroom; he had burritos for lunch. I shrugged, what could possibly go wrong?

"Sure" I said and got up.

Carter smiled. "Follow me" he walked and I followed him upstairs to the balcony.

Carter POV

This girl was so hot. I think I'm going to make my best moves on her, she doesn't look like she has a boyfriend; I could probably make her kiss me and then take it to the next level.

"You're really pretty you know?" I asked. These types of girls usually like to be complemented.

"Thanks" she said.

I gave her my most charming smile and ran my hand down her cheek.

Renesmee POV

I flinched at his touch. I didn't like it.

He chuckled. "You're not used to this I'm guessing"

"Actually, I am, but it's usually from my boyfriend" I said emphasizing boyfriend.

"Well I don't see your boyfriend anywhere around" he grinned. Before I could say anything he was kissing me fiercely and touching me in places only Jacob was allowed to. I was about to punch him in the face but the sound of a door being thrown open made Carter pull away. It was Jacob.

"Son of a bitch, get the fuck off her!" Jacob shouted. He was shaking; his hands in fists. I realized what was happening and it would be wrong if Jacob phased right now.

Carter grinned. "So you're the famous boyfriend"

Jacob punched Carter and sent him flying against the wall.

"Jake, stop!" I yelled. He needed to calm down; I knew he wouldn't have that much control for much longer.

Jacob turned to look at me but then back at Carter. He was about to lunge at him but dad was suddenly on his side with Emmett and Jasper.

"Jacob" my dad said as he placed his hand on his shoulder. Jacob was trying to calm himself. "Emmett stay with Nessie, Jasper and I will take care of Jacob"

"Ok" Uncle Emmett said. Jacob was calmer, probably thanks to Jasper as they took him outside.

"Let's go Nessie" Uncle Emmett told me. I nodded and hugged him; I really needed some comfort right now. Uncle Emmett hugged me back. "He didn't hurt you right?" he asked.

"No I'm fine" I said.

I thought Carter was knocked out but he wasn't because when Emmett pulled away Carter punched him in the stomach. Carter yelled loudly, apparently there was more damage on his hand than on Emmett.

Emmett chuckled. "Nice try buddy"

"What the fuck? Are you made of rock?" Carter said grabbing his broken hand.

"Not quite, but I work out something you should start doing" Uncle Emmett said. "Oh, and one more thing" as Carter looked up, Emmett punched him in the face; not hard enough to break something, but hard enough to knock him unconscious.

"Thanks" I told him.

"Anytime" Emmett said as he pulled me lightly outside.

Jacob POV

That son of a bitch! I should have killed him! He was kissing Nessie for crying out loud, he didn't even realize Nessie wanted him to stop! Or did she want him to stop?

"Yes she did" Edward said. I sighed in relief. "You know Renesmee would never cheat on you Jacob, she loves you too much"

"Yeah I know" I said calming down. Thanks to the bloodsucker Jasper I was able to calm down enough to not phase.

"Are you feeling better Jake?" Bella asked.

"Yeah" I said. I still wanted to rip that guy's head off though.

"We all share that feeling Jacob" Edward said.

"It sucks that I can't see Nessie, we could have warned her" Alice said. It's true, if the fortune teller could have seen Nessie I wouldn't have been so close to phasing.

We were waiting for Emmett and Nessie; Jasper was in the car with me, since I was in no condition to drive. Nessie opened the door and sat next to me in the back seat.

"Jacob?" she said my name as a question. I looked at her; Nessie had never seen me so mad before, I was afraid she was scared of me.

"Ness, I'm sorry, I almost lost it…" she interrupted me. Her face was full of understanding.

"You don't have to apologize Jake I was the one who went with him to the balcony, I should have known better" she said. I wrapped her in my arms and held her there.

Blair POV

After talking to Serena I was on my way to the limo, but then I remembered that I told my mom to send it until 2 am and it was 12:30am. I dialed my mom's cell and of course she didn't pick up, I sighed and slid down the wall and sat on one of the steps.

"Blair" a voice called. Oh for heaven's sake, I sighed.

"What do you want Humphrey?" I asked Dan. He sat down next to me.

"Serena is talking to Chuck about something and I decided to get some fresh air"

"I'll pretend that I care" I said. What would Humphrey possibly want with me?

He chuckled. "Blair, you know I'm not fond of you and I know you're not fond of me"

"No shit Sherlock"

He rolled his eyes. "Ok, I'm going to pretend you didn't say that and I'm going to ask, why are you here?"

I sighed; I might as well get it over with. "My limo's not here yet"

"Ah I see" he said. "So it doesn't have anything to do with the blonde girl, Rosalie?"

I glared at him. "No" I lied.

He shook his head. "I know she got you pretty harshly, but maybe if you gave them a chance. The Cullens are nice; to the core Blair"

"Whatever Humphrey, the day I socialize with Rosalie Cullen, is the day I get stuck in an elevator in a blackout"

He laughed. "There are high chances of that happening…the elevator thing"

I rolled my eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Carlisle POV (**A/N: Finally Carlisle POV LOL)**

"Kids, could you come down please" Esme called from the living room. Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett were downstairs in a flash. "Where's Nessie and Jacob"

"I'm coming, I'm coming, a little patience for the half human half vampire" Nessie said appearing in the living room. We all laughed. Jacob was next to Nessie and they all sat down on the numerous couches in the living room.

"What's up?" Emmett said.

"Well, nothings up, but we would like to ask you if you would like to come to an event Carlisle and I had been invited to"

"What event?" Bella asked. Alice was already jumping up and down in excitement. I chuckled and spoke for the first time.

"It's sort of a charity gala that one of the families here is hosting. I was invited by Bart Bass and I would definitely like to go, he's a nice man"

"Whoa, hold your horses there Carlisle" Rosalie interrupted. "Did you say Bass?"

"Um, yeah why?"

Rosalie growled. "Does Chuck Bass ring a bell?"

I chuckled. "Actually I asked his father if he was going to be there and he said no, that he had plans with Nate Archibald"

"Excellent" Edward grinned, pleased with the idea that Nate wasn't going to be there. Bella rolled her eyes and Edward chuckled.

Alice jumped up and down like a girl in Christmas morning.

"What now Alice?" Emmett said.

"It's going to be fun, I have the perfect dress and shoes, and Rose I have a matching purse for the dress you're planning on wearing, and Bella…" she was cut off.

"No Bella Barbie!" Bella demanded. I laughed as Alice glared at her.

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way Bella, but one way or another you're…" she was interrupted again; this time by Edward.

"Alice, don't get so worked up" he turned to Bella. "Would you feel better if Rosalie picked what you are going to wear?" Bella seemed thoughtful.

"Actually yes" she said. Alice's mouth went into a little 'o'.

"Really?" Rosalie asked.

"Yep, at least you don't force me to wear something I don't want to wear"

Rosalie grinned. "Awesome, come on" she got up and Bella followed her.

"Hey!" Alice yelled after them. "That's so unfair Bella!" she complained and went after them.

"Edward" I addressed him. I think he did it on purpose.

"Actually I did, I wanted to see Alice's face when Bella preferred to be dressed by Rosalie"

We all laughed. "She seemed pretty upset" Nessie frowned. "I know" she smiled and Edward chuckled. "Aunt Alice!" She yelled and dashed into Alice's room.

"Well are you coming?" Esme asked.

"Yep" Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob said in unison.

"Get your suits then, they're laid out in your respective rooms"

They nodded and dashed out. "I think that went well, do you think they'll have fun?" I asked Esme.

"Maybe, but we never know with them; they never cease to amuse us" I chuckled at her comment and embraced her in a hug.

Serena POV

I shook a very asleep Blair. "Blair, wake up!" I said.

"Go away" she mumbled. "I need my beauty sleep" I laughed.

"We're going to be late!"

"To what?" she mumbled again.

"The gala"

"Oh!" she gasped and got up quickly. "I forgot"

I laughed. "Of course" I shook my head as she made her way inside her closet.

"What made you fall asleep at 5 pm?"

"I was tired" she yelled from her huge walk in closet.

"We all are Blair, now hurry up!"

"You know what? Go ahead without me, I'll meet you there, your mom will kill you if you're late"

She was right. "Ok, see you there" I ran downstairs into Blair's penthouse elevator.

_(1 hour later)_

Bella POV

"I told you we were going to be late!" Alice growled at all of us. It was her fault not ours for crying aloud.

"It was your fault Alice, if you hadn't decided to change Nessie's shoes we would have been here half an hour ago, I mean; who takes 15 minutes to decide on a pair of shoes?" I said. Esme and Carlisle had left before us when they realized they were going to be late, now we were on our way up the elevator to the Bass's penthouse. The elevator dinged and we all got out. Edward took my hand and I smiled up at him.

"We're a little feisty today huh?" he said. I laughed.

"Maybe you can take care of my anger later" I said winking. Jasper cleared his throat. I turned around and I knew if I was human I would be tomato red.

Renesmee frowned. "I'm scarred" Jacob laughed.

"Sorry" I mumbled. Edward gave me my favorite crooked smile and kissed my forehead.

"Let's go find Esme and Carlisle" he said. We nodded and followed him

"Shit" Rosalie said. "Forgot my purse" Emmett chuckled.

"I'll go get it" Emmett offered.

"No need hun, I'll go" she pecked him on the lips and walked back towards the elevator.

Rosalie POV

I can't believe I forgot my purse, stupid Emmett and his distractions. I sighed as I opened my car which had the hood on. I found my purse in an instant and made my way back towards the penthouse. I noticed the elevator about to close and I didn't have the patience to wait so I ran a little faster and stopped the elevator right before it closed. I got in and instantly recognized the face and the scent; Blair Waldorf.

Blair POV

Oh, hell no. Rosalie was I the same elevator as I was. This had to be the worst day of my life. She leaned against the elevator wall and ignored me. Two could play that game, I turned my attention to my cell phone; the bad thing is that Chuck's penthouse was in floor 29 and we were just in floor 7. I tapped my foot impatiently and I noticed Rosalie was doing the same thing. I stopped tapping my foot but Rosalie kept on doing it; there was something different on her tapping, it was more rhythmic and graceful in a way. I looked down at her shoes; she was wearing original Manolo's. I hated to admit she had good taste in shoes. We were in floor 15 when everything suddenly went dark.

Rosalie POV

"What the…" I said when the elevator lights went off and the elevator stopped moving.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Blair complained. She grabbed the phone in the elevator.

"Good evening, Palace hotel, how may I help you?" I sighed. Well, at least that one smart thing. It's not like I couldn't rip off the top of the elevator and make my escape but that will blow our cover, so I had to endure as many minutes as I had to with what I considered my nemesis.

"Yes, this is Blair Waldorf. I don't know why but I'm stuck in an elevator" I rolled my eyes at her comment. It was pretty obvious it was or a blackout or an energy failure.

"Oh yes, we apologize, it's the New York City blackout" the woman on the other line of the phone said. See? I sighed; what are the odds, this was the worst day of my life.

Blair POV

It was ironic, I was stuck in an elevator in a blackout with the person I hated the most in this world; after Georgina Sparks that is. Wait, I would prefer to be stuck with Georgina that Rosalie.

"We'll get you out as soon as possible, please remain calm. What floor are you on?" Calm, I was calm. Damn, I forgot which floor it was and there wasn't any light to indicate it.

"Um…"

"15" Rosalie said annoyed. That was weird; could she hear the other line? I rolled my eyes at her.

"15" I told the woman.

"All right, we'll send someone to get you" the woman hung up. I hung the phone and glared at Rosalie. She rolled her eyes and took out her cell phone. She mumbled something unintelligible.

"Yeah, I'm not pleased that I'm stuck with you here" I said through my teeth.

"That makes two of us" she growled at me.

Emmett POV

"Well, this is new" Carlisle said as soon as it was announced that the New York City blackout was going on. It wasn't so bad, we could all see perfectly in the dark.

"Where's Rosalie?" Nessie asked. Good question, I was wondering the same thing.

"Alice?" Jasper said. She had her vision expression on, which I found quite comical. Edward rolled his eyes at my comment. Suddenly Alice broke out in a fit of giggled.

"Alice!" we all said except Edward who probably already knew what she saw.

"Rosalie…is…stuck…in…a…elevator…with…Blair...Waldorf" she said between snickers. Everyone laughed except me; who knows what she's going through fighting her urge to rip off her head.

Rosalie POV

I slid down the wall and sat on the floor because it seemed like a human thing to do, considering Blair had done it. I was irritated, I really disliked this girl and I had to be stuck with her, life isn't fair, but when was it fair? I sighed.

"Could you stop sighting every 2 minutes?" Blair demanded. I rolled my eyes.

"Does it bother you?" I snapped back.

"Yes!"

I sighed again and grinned. Blair looked like she was close to slapping me; bring it, let's see who walks out of here alive.

Blair POV

I hate my life.

Rosalie POV

I filled my nails just for something to do. We had been stuck here for 10 minutes already.

"Why the fuck are they taking so long?" Blair complained. For once I agreed with her, but the chance of ruining her day more than I already did was thrilling.

"Impatient much?" I said. Blair glared at me and I snickered. Oh, she wanted a glare I would give her a glare. I glared back at her, my deadliest I'm-going-to-kill-you-slowly glare. Blair flinched and I grinned.

"I hate you" she said.

"Good, so do I" I snapped.

"We're in the same page then"

"Yep" I said.

"I don't know what the fuck is your problem!" Blair said. I can't believe she said that.

"My problem" I shouted. "Why don't you analyze this princess? My family and I move here to New York to start over and I meet you for 5 minutes and you already want to humiliate me and steal my hu…boyfriend, and you say what MY problem is!"

Blair looked at me. "Nobody talks to me like that!"

"There's a first for everything!"

She lunged at me and I took a step to the side making her fall to the floor.

"How the fuck did you do that?" she yelled.

"Good reflexes!" I snapped back at her. She gave me the finger.

"Oh, that's mature" I said rolling my eyes. "But two can play the same game" I gave her the Italian style 'fuck you' sign. She rolled her eyes. "Why don't YOU tell ME what your problem is?"

Blair POV

What was my problem with her? Good question.

"You came to the school and you already have every guy drooling for you and you have a boyfriend. Serena defended you and she's my best friend! Chuck wants to fuck you 5 seconds after he met you, and you want to take my throne!"

She laughed, it sounded like a chorus of bells I hate to admit. "You think I want to steal your throne?" she laughed again. "Hell no, not even close"

"Well to me it looked that way!"

"Then you need to get your eyes checked!"

"You publicly humiliated me in front of all my friends!"

"I just beat you to the punch. You were planning on doing the same thing!" she had a point, but I still hated her.

"Well, what about Chuck?"

"You think I want to sleep with that disgusting pervert?" she asked. "Not even close, if you can recall I already have someone to screw whenever I want!"

"Yeah, but I bet if you had the chance you'd fuck him" I mumbled. I looked up at her and she was raging furious; did she hear what I said?

"What the fuck did you say?" she screeched.

"I said that I know you would screw him if you had the chance. I bet you're the typical blonde, sleeps with everyone she can find without any commitment sparing everyone's feelings!" I was furious.

"You son of a bitch!" she yelled and lounged at me.

Renesmee POV

Jacob and I were drinking orange juice in the blackout.

"You know we could do something more productive, let's take advantage of the dark" he whispered seductively in my ear. I giggled.

I opened my mouth to say something when my dad growled. "I didn't have to hear that!" he complained. Jacob chuckled. I rolled my eyes and looked around, people were holding candles everywhere and I was wondering were Alice and Jasper were.

Jasper POV

"Please!" I pleaded to Alice and gave her my best pout. She giggled and looked up at me.

She was thoughtful for a while. "Ok, meet me upstairs in 5 minutes" she winked and danced gracefully upstairs. Yes! We were going to pull an Emmett Rosalie stunt.

I made my way around to pass some time and was thinking of Alice. I kept walking and bumped into someone who's scent was really familiar; Serena.

"Oh, hey, sorry S" I said, using the nickname her friends used with her; might as well keep it friendly.

"Oh, hey Jasper!" she said. "Why are you so alone here?"

I snickered. "I'm on my way to see Alice upstairs" I was surprised that no jealous feelings were coming from her.

She giggled. "Nice, you're going to pull a Chuck" she joked.

"A Chuck?" I frowned.

"Yeah. Have sex in a place full of people" she laughed. I laughed along with her.

"I would call it more like a Rosalie and Emmett"

"So they're that type huh?"

"Yep" I grinned. "Well I got to get going, catch you later"

"Sure, bye Jasper" she said as I took the spiral stairs towards Alice.

Serena POV

Having a friendly talk with Jasper was easier than I thought. I had come to the realization that what I felt for him was pure lust and I was happier with Dan than ever; maybe I could even turn out to be friends with the Cullens.

"There you are" Nate called. I turned and grinned.

"Hey Nate"

"I've been looking for you everywhere"

"Yeah sorry about that"

"Have you seen Chuck?"

"Nope" I answered. "Have you seen Blair?"

"Not at all"

"Let's go find them, maybe they're downstairs; we'll take the stairs" I said. Nate nodded and followed me.

Emmett POV

"I'm bored and horny" I said aloud. Bella rolled her eyes and Edward grimaced. Nessie and Jacob were in a make out session somewhere and I missed Rosalie. "I'm going downstairs, I'll take the escalators". Edward nodded. I made my way down and I heard Edward and Bella tagging behind. I turned around. "Can I help you?"

"Nope, just going with you" Bella said. I shrugged and kept walking. We bumped into Serena and Nate who waved at us. We waved back. All of a sudden the lights flicked on. I smiled and turned to the elevator when it suddenly dinged. Out of it came Rosalie and Blair rolling on the floor on top of each other. They were pulling their hairs and Blair had a few items of clothing ripped off.

"Awesome cat fight!" I said. Rosalie ignored me and kept on fighting Blair.

"Get the fuck off me!" Blair yelled.

"What's wrong princess can't put up with a good fight?" Rosalie answered.

"Ladies!" A woman called. "Somebody help me out here"

I ran towards Rosalie and pulled her off Blair. "Let go of me Emmett, I want to show her what's good" As much as I wanted to, I didn't. I noticed Nate getting a good grip on Blair and holding her back.

"What's going on?" Bart Bass said. "Please escort these two young ladies out of my penthouse. Dr. Cullen" he said and nodded. Carlisle nodded back and I took Rosalie outside. Esme was fuming and Jasper and Alice were nowhere to be seen. Here comes the big sermon.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Bella POV

"I'm extremely disappointed Rosalie!" Esme told Rosalie who had her head down.

"Sorry mom" she said.

"Don't sorry mom me! Didn't you think for once that this could make Carlisle lose his job! Now we have to clean this mess up!"

"She started it!" Rosalie complained. Emmett wrapped his arms around her soothingly.

"Babe calm down" he whispered in her ear.

"I don't care who started it young lady, you are going to apologize to Blair Waldorf and Bart Bass for ruining his gala" Esme screeched. Edward chuckled, knowing Rosalie wasn't going to be at all happy about this. I pressed a finger to my lips to quiet him; I didn't want Rosalie or Esme madder than they were.

"What?" Rosalie screeched. "I'm not fucking apologizing to that Upper East Side whore!"

"Watch the language Rosalie, there's no way you can't get out of this, you will go to the Waldorf's apartment tomorrow, escorted by Carlisle and Emmett and you will apologize to Blair, I will personally take you to Bart Bass later. No complaining, if I hear one more complaint coming from your mouth, I will punish you". Esme was fuming, I've never seen her so mad before in my life. I pushed my shield away from me.

_Oh, Rosalie is going to be pissed, I don't think she'll survive Blair, maybe Emmett will get lucky and another cat fight will occur. _Edward gave me his breathtaking crooked smile and fought the urge to laugh.

Rosalie looked back from Esme to Emmett to Carlisle. Carlisle shook his head.

"Don't look at me, I agree with Esme" he said. Rosalie sighed.

"Fine"

Esme smiled and left the room.

"Where are Alice and Jasper?" Nessie asked.

Blair POV

"I can't believe Rosalie attacked you" Serena said. I shrugged and looked at her, she wrapped a coat around me, considering that the most part of my costume was ruined.

"Yeah, me neither" I said. Actually, I sort of provoked her.

"She seemed pretty strong" Serena emphasized.

"You kidding" I said. "I think she freaking weight lifts of something, I barely scratched her"

Serena laughed. "Well, congratulations Blair on your…" she was thoughtful for a minute. "Second cat fight" I laughed at the memory of Serena and me in a cat fight. I shook my head.

"My mom's going to kill me"

"Well, did you apologize to Bart?"

"Yeah"

"Then no problem" Serena gave me a smile as she got out of the limo. I trailed behind her into my penthouse. She kissed my cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow B"

"Bye S" I said waving. I sighed, I need to take Rosalie Cullen…or Hale…whatever…DOWN!

Nate POV

"There you are, we come back from out trip and you disappear, what the hell man?" I told Chuck, who was sitting at the hotel bar. "Aren't you supposed to be up there with Serena's mom and your dad?"

Chuck shrugged. "I prefer a good glass of scotch. Hey, did you hear about Blair and Rosalie?"

I laughed. "Heard? I saw it firsthand" Chuck clicked his tongue.

"I can't believe I missed it, two hot girls getting on in a cat fight"

I laughed again. Of course Chuck would find something sexual about it.

"Who got the most swipes?" he asked.

"Blair" I chuckled.

"Hmm, I didn't know Rosalie had it in her" Chuck laughed. "I must give her more credit next time"

"Well, yeah. You know, I think the Cullens are actually good people Chuck and I don't think you'll survive a swipe from Emmett, have you seen how big he is?"

Chuck chuckled. **(A/N: LOL Alliteration XD). **"It's worth a try" he shrugged.

"This isn't about Blair isn't it?" I knew that Chuck was trying to make Blair jealous, it was obvious; Rosalie was a lost cause already, and there would be one reason for his persistence.

"Nope" he said.

I looked at him intently. "You sure?"

"You know Nathaniel, you're right, maybe I should give up but I need to dethrone her"

"What got into you?"

"You know I have been trying for long, remember Amanda and Dan?"

I laughed. "That wasn't nice man"

He got up from his chair. "I'm calling truce at the Cullens" he winked at me. "Oh and I'll say hi to Bella or you"

I shook my head. "Scotch on the rocks" I told the bartender he nodded. Man, what had Blair gotten herself into?

Jacob POV

I was laughing because of Blondie's punishment.

"Shut up mutt!" she yelled at me. I laughed harder; I was already on the floor. "I swear I'm going to…"

"Jacob" Nessie called. I got up and looked at her.

"Yes…Nessie…what's…up?" I said between snickers.

She rolled her gorgeous eyes. "Come on let's go upstairs and stop bothering Rosalie, she already had enough for one day"

I got up obediently and followed Nessie upstairs. When we passed through the door the elevator dinged. Nessie and I went to the living room and the person I did not expect to see was sitting in the living room.

Chuck POV

I sat at the Cullen's living room. It was a nice place, but I was here on business.

"Man, Blondie's going to be thrilled!" I heard the tall guy say…I think his name was Jack, or John, or Jacob or something. "Chuck Bass" he said. I walked to him and offered my hand. He looked at it, shrugged, and shook it.

"Always a pleasure" I said.

"I don't want to butt in your business, but why are you here?" he asked me.

"I'm actually here to see Rosalie, no harm intended" I said raising my palms. I didn't come here to hook up with her, I wanted Blair back and she could help me out.

"What the…" Rosalie said standing on the stairs.

"Hello" I said as politely as I could.

"Get out of my house" she said. I raised my palms again.

"I came here with a proposal"

"I don't give a rat ass damn, get out"

"It's about Blair"

She hesitated and was thoughtful for a minute. "I'm listening"

Rosalie POV

What would Chuck Bass possibly want that had to do with Blair? With his reputation it sure was something good.

"Want anything to drink?" Nessie offered.

"No thank you" Chuck smiled at her. Nessie nodded and proceeded to go upstairs.

_Edward you better come down here with Emmett, Bella, Jasper, and Alice I don't think I can be alone with this pervert. _I called Edward in my mind. I heard the footsteps of Emmett, Bella, and Edward descending down the stairs, where the hell were Alice and Jasper? I shoved that thought aside.

"Chuck" Edward said politely and shook his hand. Edward looked at me with a smirk. I rolled my eyes. "You remember Bella and Emmett"

"Yes, I do" he said. "Especially the big guy" Emmett grinned and shook his hand. Maybe Chuck really didn't intend to try anything.

"Ok, let's skip this and go down to business, you said something about Blair?" I asked impatiently.

"Yes" he started and sat down. We took our usual seats and listened. "I'm sure you know about Blair and me"

"We are quite informed on that" Edward said frowning.

"Well, Rosalie, I have an interesting proposal for you"

"What is it?"

"You already got on Blair's bad side and then only way I can make her vulnerable is taking her down, you in?"

I laughed. "I already wanted to take her down"

"Not in that sense, I meant dethrone a Queen"

"You want me to take her place as Queen of Constance?" I asked laughing. I was never interested in that spot.

"Wouldn't it be interesting watch Blair defeated with no posies and people no longer scared at her bow down at your feet?" he said. Interesting proposal, I liked the Blair defeated part the most. I looked at my siblings; Emmett was grinning like always, I smiled at him and kept looking, Bella was frowning, Edward shrugged and gestured me to go ahead.

"I'm in"

Alice POV

I laughed as Jasper and I walked on the streets of Manhattan hand-in-hand.

"That was great" he said.

"I thought I was great every night Jazz" I complained pouting.

"You are" he said and kissed me, I kissed him back.

"Our family must be curious o why we haven't returned" I said.

"I know, well you said that Rosalie was going to have a mano a mano with Chuck Bass, might as well make our appearance later so you have time to mock her and you wanted to be there at the exact time Serena arrived"

"Yeah, it'll be interesting to talk to her but her intentions are good, she wants to be friends with us" I shrugged. Maybe Serena was actually a nice person. We entered the hotel we were staying at. Jasper nodded at the doorman and I waved. We quickly took the elevator upstairs; this shall be quite interesting.

Serena POV

I was nervous as I made my way to the Cullen penthouse. I was going to apologize to Alice for my behavior with Jasper and maybe befriend them. The elevator dinged and I walked inside.

"Hi, may I help you with something?" A tall blonde guy said. Wow, he looked like a supermodel. I recognized him as their dad Carlisle.

"Yeah, hello, I'm Serena van der Woodsen; you must be Dr. Cullen right?"

"You are correct, but please call me Carlisle"

I nodded. "Is Alice home?" I asked.

"Yes, of course" he gave me the most charming smile I had ever seen. "Please take a seat, I'll go get her" I nodded again and sat down in the living room.

"Serena?" a chirpy voice said. I turned around and saw Alice walking so gracefully into the living room; I've never noticed how graceful she was.

"Hey Alice" I said politely. She smiled and sat down in front of me.

"What's up?" she said.

I took a deep breath. "I came here to apologize?"

"For what?"

"For my behavior with you and Jasper. I know you and Jasper are together and to be honest you guys are perfect for each other; I don't want any rivalry between us just because of a guy and besides I have Dan" I looked at her. She grinned.

"Thank you for apologizing, I didn't want to start something like Rosalie. Apology accepted" she got up at the same time I did and gave me a hug. I hugged her back.

"Yeah, Rosalie and Blair huh, that's something to see" I said.

She giggled. "Yeah, Rosalie is definitely something"

"Thanks Alice" Rosalie said sarcastically, appearing out of nowhere inside the living room.

"Anytime Rose"

"Serena" she said politely and nodded.

"Hey Rose…alie" I said not sure if I should call her Rose.

"Rose is fine, don't worry" she said. Huh she was really nice.

"Ok" I said.

"Um…Serena can I ask you a question" Rosalie said and hesitated on the couch.

"Sure"

"Was Blair always like that?"

I laughed, that was an interesting question. "Ever since I can remember, yes. She always thought that she could make people do what she wants them to do, she was raised thinking that money is power and that her last name means everything; although most of were raised like this, she takes it more seriously than others. Nate and I always thought she was going to change but we were wrong"

Rosalie chuckled. "I see"

"I'm sorry about what happened at the gala, although you don't seem harmed at all"

She shrugged. "She didn't get to me" she looked around. "I'll be upstairs Alice, call if you need anything" I had almost forgotten about her prescence.

"Hey, what if we walk together to school tomorrow?" I asked.

Alice smiled. "I'd love that"

I smiled back at her. "Great, I'll be here tomorrow"

Alice nodded and followed me to the elevator.

"Bye S" she said.

"Bye A" Alice laughed at that.

"A?" she giggled again. "I know it's kind of a custom here but I'd rather go with Alice, I already have enough with gossip girl calling me A"

I grinned and laughed with her. "All right. Bye Alice"

_Gossip girl here_

_Sorry about the delay, let me give you a summary of what just happened. C and S leaving the Cullen's apartment, truce is in the air. B and R pulling their hairs out at the gala; guess Rosalie puts Georgina Sparks down on the hit list. D and J hanging with V at their apartment, long time no see V. C and N coming back from their little trip. Sounds like the Cullens are getting along with our Upper East Siders; some of them. Be careful B, remember the golden rule: All is fair in love and war. As for N, better befriend the Cullens before they turn back at you. _

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO_

_Gossip girl_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_Gossip girl here,_

_It seems like A and S have a little truce, I hope this friendship doesn't last long; I like scandal. Spotted: R heading towards the Waldorf penthouse, E and a hot dad tagging along; what will it be truce or consequence?_

_XOXO_

_Gossip girl_

Rosalie POV

I can't believe I'm doing this; apologizing to the person I hate the most in my entire existence!

"Cheer up babe" Emmett said. This time his soothing words weren't going to work, I was way too upset.

"I'm not going to cheer up, I'm just going to apologize and get out of there ASAP" I said. Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Rosalie" he said. "It was Esme's orders, I know you are not please about this but you have to"

I sighed and nodded. The elevator to her penthouse dinged and Emmett, Carlisle, and I entered the penthouse.

"May I help you?" a woman of about 40 years old said. She had a Russian or Polish accent. Acknowledging her uniform she was the housekeeper I guessed.

"Yeah" Emmett said. "We're looking for Blair" She couldn't take her eyes off Emmett, I sighed; this always happened.

"Yes" she turned to the stairs. "Ms. Blair, three people looking for you, 2 handsome men and a girl"

"Ask who Dorota" Blair yelled from upstairs.

"Who's looking for her?" she asked us.

"Cullen" I said plainly.

"Ms. Blair, it's the Cullens"

"What?" Blair said descending the stairs. She looked at me with a fierce glare. "Oh, no, no, get out of here before I call secu..ri…ty" she said and looked at Carlisle and Emmett; I guess bringing them was a good idea.

"I'm sorry Blair" Carlisle began. "We would just like to have a few words with you and we will leave immediately, no harm intended"

Blair was thoughtful while she looked at Emmett lustfully. Calm down Rosalie, no need to rip her head off.

"Ok" Blair said. She gestured us towards the living room and we sat down on one of the couches.

"Rosalie" Carlisle gestured. Emmett took my hand and nodded for me to go on.

"I'm sorry" I said.

Blair raised an eyebrow. "Huh, that's a start, but I don't think that's enough" I wanted to growl at her; not enough? She had no idea how hard it was just to say sorry to someone who didn't deserve it.

I sighed. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, called you a slut, called you fat, and I'm sorry I attacked you in the elevator…not" I said the last part to low only Carlisle and Emmett could hear. Carlisle shook his head. I looked at her. She was thoughtful. Oh come on hurry up!

"All right, apology accepted" she said and smiled; her smile was fake in a way. I looked at her intently, trying to see if she was serious; she had a good poker face I got to admit.

"Is your mother home Blair?" Carlisle asked.

"No" she said, her tone was sad. "She's on ANOTHER business trip" Carlisle nodded.

"Well, when she returns tell her Dr. Carlisle Cullen said hello"

"Of course" Blair smiled again and looked at Emmett. Emmett looked at me and I sighed. "Well, would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you" Emmett said smiling. Blair blinked at his smile; another thing that always happened. I squeezed Emmett's hand.

"All right" Blair looked at me. "I don't want to be rude" Yeah right. "But, I have to get ready to school, I'll see you there" she said turning to Emmett.

Carlisle got up and we quickly followed. "Thank you Blair, good day"

"Same" she said. We turned towards the elevator.

"Slut, bitch, whore, idiot" I muttered under my breath, of course she didn't hear. Emmett pecked my cheek and Carlisle glared at me. "What? I apologized didn't I?" Carlisle rolled his eyes and Emmett chuckled.

"I know something that will cheer you up" Emmett said winking. I giggled, I know something that'll cheer me up to, and it's not what Emmett is thinking…well yeah, but no…I need to have a little conversation with Chuck Bass.

Chuck POV

"Hello?" I answered my phone.

"Chuck" a bell like voice said. "It's Rosalie Hale"

"Well, good morning Rosalie, what can I do or you this lovely morning?" I chuckled.

"Ha, ha" she said sarcastically. "I talked to Blair this morning" Interesting, I thought they hated each other.

"Really? And what happened?" I was really curious, maybe another cat fight occurred.

"I apologized and she accepted my apology, but there was something about the way that she said it that made me believe she was kidding"

"How exactly did she say it?"

" 'Apology accepted'" Rosalie imitated Blair's voice to perfection, it had the yeah-right tone in between the lines.

"She was lying, I know Blair enough to know that she wasn't serious"

"Of course"

"We'll come up with something, first meet me at school in the cafeteria, bring your family along too"

"Ok"

"Bye Rosalie, always a pleasure"

"Right" she said sarcastically. "Bye Chuck" she hung the phone; Rosalie was perfect for this. The reason why I decided to bring her down, simple.

(Flashback)

"I'm sorry Bart, Lilly, she started it" she told my Dad and Lilly after her little stunt with Rosalie.

"Of course Blair, it's not your fault" Lilly said.

"Dr. Cullen is a very nice man we won't hold it against him" My dad said. I entered the room and Blair was glaring at me.

"Chuck" she nodded. I raised my drink.

"Good to see you Blair, and what's left of your outfit" I chuckled.

"We'll leave you two kids alone" Lilly said pulling my dad upstairs.

"You're a pig"

I laughed. "What did I do this time?"

"You were supposed to humiliate her at the party!"

"They left early, didn't get a chance"

"I hate you, you are an idiot, useless, moronic son of a bitch, and no wonder your dad doesn't like you"

(End flashback)

Whatever got into Blair that day, I didn't like it and the last comment was truly insulting.

Emmett POV

"Babe, are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked Rosalie as we made our way to school. Alice and Jasper were going to school with Serena and Edward and Bella tagged along with us. Renesmee and Jacob decided to go separately; God knows what they wanted to do.

"I don't really know but it's worth a try" she said and pecked my cheek. I sighed.

"Rosalie, you could get in a lot of trouble, you've seen this guy's history, he's not trustworthy" Bella said. I agreed with her.

"Edward" Rosalie said.

"His thoughts weren't malicious towards Rosalie in any sense, this guy actually wants to dethrone Blair Waldorf, don't worry he won't harm Rosalie" Edward assured. I really hoped he was right about that.

"Hey" Chuck Bass said as he got out of his limo. "Morning to all of you"

"Good morning" Edward said politely.

"Hi Chuck" Bella said nodding.

Rosalie waved and I just nodded his way.

"So, as discussed here I am" Chuck gestured towards Rosalie. "Follow me please"

We followed Chuck into the cafeteria and sat down at one of the tables. "Ok, so this school is pretty easy. You've got the jocks of course, you've got the nerds, burnouts, the ones who don't have much money, and o course the worse; Blair and her posies". Rosalie nodded. This reminded me of a movie I watched with Rosalie; Mean Girls I think it was. "Blair isn't an easy target but it's not too hard to dethrone her. Serena for instance, is Blair's best friend and I see she made friends with the little one; what's her name?"

"Alice" Rosalie said. Chuck nodded and kept on going.

"Serena probably knows Blair better than anyone else in the world. You gain Serena's confidence; you win easy access to Blair. Now the most important thing you have to win is Blair's posies confidence; they're like puppies, they follow Blair around everywhere. If they agree that Blair is no longer suited for the spot, they'll move on. That is your job Rosalie"

Rosalie smiled and looked at me. Chuck kept on going. "Now Emmett right?" he gestured towards me. I nodded. "Blair has a crush on you; no more than list but enough to have another easy access. I don't know if you're willing to sacrifice Emmett, I truly doubt it but maybe you can get to her nerves by showing her she can't have him; jealousy is a powerful emotion" Rosalie nodded; I liked that part. I grinned and winked at her. I noticed Edward and Bella had left the table.

"How do I get the attention of her 'posies'?" Rosalie made a quotation mark on posies.

"Easy, show them you are a better source of money than Blair. Invite them to places they can't go to or that Blair will never take them to" Chuck said. Rosalie nodded.

"But Blair's rich, she can do many things" I said. Chuck nodded but then shook his head.

"How much money do you guys have and I'm asking for numbers here"

I looked at Rosalie and she looked back at me. Rosalie sighed and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote down the number. Chuck looked at the paper and snickers.

"Well, well. Seems like I encountered the richest family in the Upper East Side, I believed this amount of money was only owned by Indian oil company owners, but congrats you have 100 times the money Blair has" Chuck said. Rosalie grinned.

"Great" she said. I sighed; this was going to be a long day.

_Seems like R surpassed our great expectations and Waldorf's rules of order. Gossip girl is hardly a history book but i do know a thing or two about the American Revolution. The last time America was invaded was in 1679, careful with Rosalie B, theres a cannonball coming your way._

_XOXO_

_Gossip girl_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

Jasper POV

I walked with Alice and Serena towards school grounds. Alice was happily chit chatting about some new trend by Guci? Gupi? Gucci? Whatever it is. I noticed Serena's lustfull feelings had all but disappeared, and all the couple drama had finally ended, although there still was the Rosalie/Blair situation; not that you can stop Rosalie once she sets her mind on something.

"...Jazz, Jasper?" Alice called and I quickly turned to look at her.

"Sorry" I said. "I was thinking"

"What were you thinking?" She asked, taking my hand and twining her fingers with mine.

"Nothing important..." I knew it was useless to lie to Alice, I sensed it when she scoffed and raised her perfect eyebrow. "Fine, I'm worried about Rosalie, strange I know"

"We all are Jazz"

"How far can Blair go?" I turned to Serena. I knew Rosalie could take care of herself, but she was my sister; even though she wasn't related to me, I still cared about her and every single one in the family.

Serena shook her head. "Really far" She looked at Alice, who urged her to go on. "From blackmailing, to spreading fake rumors, to making every single person in the school hate you. She once told the representatives from Yale, Dartmouth, Brown, Harvard, and Princeton that I was a former drug addict" She ate some of her yogurt; nasty smelling stuff, and shrugged.

"And you're still her friend after that?" Alice and I said in unison.

"Yeah" She nodded. "I love Blair, and even though what she said wasn't true, she said it because sometimes she feels threatened or insecure. The reason why she wants to take your sister down, well let's face it" She took another spoonfull of yogurt. "Rosalie is really beautiful, and that coming from a girl means a lot. Blair has low self esteem, she sees Rosalie as a threat and the main reason is becuase Chuck laid eyes on her and because she has Emmett. Blair covets what she can't have, that's why Chuck is the perfect match for her; they're so alike it's almost scary"

Alice nodded a few times. "Do you think there's a chance that Blair would forgive Rosalie? Because the other way around, it's impossible" I nodded, agreeing with Alice's comment. Like I said, once Rosalie set's her mind on something, nothing will stop from getting what she wants.

Serena pressed her lips together and looked thoughtful. "Maybe, if she plays her cards right".

Bella POV

Edward stood next to me as I placed my materials inside my locker. We had left Chuck and Rosalie's conversation since Alice had already given us the scoop on it. It was rare the time when I thought about Rosalie too much, but I was thinking more about her, and according to Edward, we all were.

"Do you think she'll be able to pull this off without revealing the secret?" I asked him. He looked thoughtful for a moment and leaned to whisper in my ear, so all the student body wouldn't hear.

"Maybe, Rosalie knows how to hide the secret pretty well and we've all had a lot of pratice, although this is a new area of expertise"

Before I had time to respond I heard the hallway doors open. Rosalie walked through the body of students, her golden locks bouncing on her shoulders. I had to admit she looked more graceful than ever. There was turning of heads; especially from the boys as she walked forward. She flipped her hair and looked at her cell phone, apparently pretending not to notice the rest of the people around her. It looked like she needed some background music, it was a movie moment. Rosalie stopped on her tracks in front of us and smiled.

"Hey" She said. I've never seen Rosalie so cheerful before.

"What's gone into you?" I asked and raised my eyebrows. Edward laughed and shook his head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" She said and looked to the side as if she was expecting something.

"What?" Edward asked, more like hissed.

"I'm waiting for something"

"I know" Edward reassured, annoyement evident in his tone.

The door was swung open again and Blair emerged from them, her posies hot on her heels. Of course Blair didn't carry the gracefulness Rosalie had; or any of us had, but there was some air of authority on her as the students backed away where she passed. She ignored Rosalie as she passed her and disappeared on the other end of the hallway.

"Ok, Edward" Rosalie began. "What were her little minions thinking?"

"What?" Edward asked again, confused.

"Thanks for being helpful" Rosalie said sarcastically. Edward sighed.

"The dark haired one...Penelope I think dislikes Blair, she was thinking how she would like to be... on top I think, but she's afraid because she knows Blair would bring her down. The rest think more or less the same"

Rosalie smirked. Oh no, i thought. This can't be good.

"Thanks brother" she smiled. "Now, have you seen Alice and Renesmee?"

"You will NOT drag Nessie into this!" I complained.

"Watch me" Rosalie smirked again, heading towards the cafeteria. Oh dear God.

"She scares me" I told Edward. He chuckled.

"Sometimes, she scares me too love"

Hey upper east siders, i've got news for you. Spotted: R heading towards cafeteria ground with a smirk on her face. I wonder if her "sisters" will decide to join her. Careful R, you don't know what B is truly capable of doing. As for the boys, keep a good view on these two hotties; another cat fight will probably emerge.

XOXO

Gossip girl.

Rosalie POV

"Hello?" Alice answered her cell phone, I didn't say anything, waiting for her to get her vision and save me the use of words."Yay!" Alice chanted. "Of course I'll help you with that. We need a DJ and lights, and so many decorations, I'll call you later" Alice hung the phone and I smiled; I knew Alice was always going to be into throwing a party but I was going to give her the details of what I wanted especifically later. I took a deep breath as I made my way towards the cafeteria, the smell of all the humans gathered was mouth watering and I could already taste the venom in my mouth but I swallowed it and ignored the scent. Emmett popped out of nowhere by my side, he took my hand and walked with me.

"Alice filled me in on the party, I got some ideas you might like" He smiled and I smiled back appreciating Emmett's help.

"Of course, but right now we have to take care of the posies"

Emmett nodded and opened the cafeteria door for me. I walked in and all eyes turned to me. I walked forward to were Blair was sitting. She immediately looked up and rolled her eyes.

"Hello Blair" I said sweetly;I knew it was credible, i had a lot of practice on pretending, but I could taste the venom on my mouth with having to say her name. Emmett squeezed my hand urging me to calm down.

"Rosalie" She said sourly.

"I wanted to ask something"

"It's a free country"

"I'm throwing a party on Friday, and I wanted to know if you were...interested on coming"

Blair looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Hm, interesting. Were's the invitation"

Shoot, i had forgotten about that. "On their way, you'll all get one don't worry I just need an RSVP for VIP list" I lied; VIP my ass.

"Sure" Blair said. "It better be a good party Cullen, or else..."

I smiled sourly. "Oh, it will be" I turned around and headed where the food was.

"You forgot about the invites didn't you?" Emmett chuckled.

"Yes" I mumbled. He laughed and kissed my cheek while he grabbed the trail with food we were never going to eat. Again I grabbed my cell phone and dialed a number I barely ever dialed.

"What?" A deep voice answered.

"Wow, I fell so honored" I told the mutt after he answered. He guffawed. "Where's Nessie, she doesn't answer her cell phone"

"She left her cell phone home by mistake, she should be arriving at the cafeteria in a few...I can already smell you, gross"

"Thanks so much mutt" I rolled my eyes and Emmett laughed. Indeed, a couple of seconds later Nessie emerged through the cafeteria doors immediately heading towards me.

"Looking for me?" She asked sweetly and giggled. I laughed and nodded.

"Nessie hon...I know I barely ever ask for stuff from you but...I need your help"

"Yes?" She asked suspiciously.

"Invites, as much as you can. Get as creative as you want"

She scoffed. "My credit card has a 1000 dollar limit Aunt Rose"

I rolled my eyes; damn you Bella and Edward. "Well..." I thought for a second and then laughed. I put my hands inside Emmett's front pocket making him jump up. I smirked and took his wallet. "Here's your uncles credit card" I handed Nessie Emmett's red American Express. "Unlimited, knock yourself out" She smiled.

"You bet" She turned around and grabbed Jacob's hand and left through the door.

"You've created a monster" Emmett laughed. "And...If she tops my card you're getting me a new one"

"Sure honey" I giggled and grabbed his hand, repeating what Nessie had done.

**a/n: So sorry i took so long on this, is just that I haven't had much time. If you have any ideas of what to write about I'd be more than happy to use them on the story. **


End file.
